Zaibach Reborn
by Ellone
Summary: Last Chapter is up. In dreams nothing is as it seems. Dilandau fic. The end is a surprise.some VH romance. i will be adding to this story soon. A
1. Chapter 1: A Nation Reborn

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue. This is a sequel to " Love before the great war " Please   
read that before you read this story, it will make more sense. And last  
when i wrote this, it had paragraphs, and now it looks as though they  
disappeared.lol   
-------------------  
Chapter 1: A Nation Reborn  
-------------------  
- A thin line between love and hate. Those who walk the line never  
really live. They lack the courage to cross either way.-  
- I made that up just now-  
-------------------  
Atrea  
-------------------  
We have been building the new Zaibach for 3 months now. Other   
nations are curious about what we're doing behind these walls. I say  
let them. Dilandau has no intentions of starting a war. We just want to   
be left alone. To be happy here in our reborn country. I hope they   
understand that.  
We have set the wedding for 2 months. I want everything to be   
perfect. I want all the people here to be part of it. It will be a   
joyous day.   
Dilandau has sent invitations to all the leaders of the other  
nations, for tonight. He wants them to be assured that we are all  
friendly. Everyone has accepted them and says they are coming. I hope  
everything goes well. I have to wear a dress tonight which i am not  
looking forward too. It's not that i don't like dresses, i feel very  
uncomforatble in them. I have only felt this way since i have been  
here on Gaea. It doesn't seem natural here. Not like on earth....  
It's all different, i am different.  
" Atrea, you ready? " Dilandau called out. " Ya, just a minute, i  
will meet you downstairs in time to greet our guests " i yelled back to  
him through he door. " Alright, see you soon " he replied leaving.  
I wore my hair up on top of my head, i left a few strands out of   
place and hanging down. I wanted to look natural. I chose a dark green  
dress sleeveless, so i can wear long dark green gloves. The dress was  
long and satin. I liked the fact that it draped down to the floor, and  
didn't have any poofyness to it. The back of the dress didn't exist.  
It came down to a " V " shape off my shoulders. I had a sword that i   
would have fastened to my waist, but Dilandau said he didn't want the   
other nations to see me wearing one. He told me that it might not give  
them trust with me running around with a sword at my side. I was forced  
to leave it in my room. I felt naked without it though. If something  
does happen i would have to rely on my hand to hand abilities. Which  
doesn't bode well with a dress. I was ready i went downstairs to greet  
our guests and stand by his side.  
-------------------  
On the way to Zaibach aboard the Crusade 2  
-------------------  
" What are we going to do Allen? It could be a trap " Van stated.  
" Yes it could be. We will go in and check things out keep our eyes  
open. If it becomes necessary we will go to plan B " Allen said calmly.  
" Do you think we will have to take it that far?" Van asked him. " If  
he doesn't listen to reason and allow Celena to come back then it will  
be necessary " Allen said sighing. " What if it is too late Allen, what  
if she can't come back " Van stated urgently. " If she can't come back   
then he will live without HER " Allen said. " We can't lock her up   
forever " Van stated in a loud whisper. " Oh, and what he did to Celena  
is ok? No, we go as planned. If Fanelia wants to back out fine.   
Austuria will not!" Allen said sharply. " I am in Allen, I want her to   
be my bride, it may take some time though. She has been brainwashed "  
Van replied sadly. " Ok then, lets position our inside operatives where  
we need them. Gaddes signal the -GO AHEAD- lights now. I want them in  
position in case we have to move fast " Allen shouted orders. " Now we  
wait " Allen went on to say. " Now we wait " Van said.  
-------------------  
At the party in Zaibach  
-------------------  
Atrea walks in with Dilandau. They are arm in arm. They go over to   
all the guests and chit-chat about things. Everyone is having a great  
time. Dilandau walks over to King Aston to talk to him privately about  
becoming an ally once more.  
I was left alone to greet guests and smile. I was nervous. I am  
not used to public things and hate to admit i am rather shy about all  
people. I was wearing heels too. Allen Schezar smiles and motions for  
me to come over to where he was.  
Ok. I am liquid, i flow with water. Back and forth, gently and  
slowly. I am graceful. I am quiet as the wind. My movements are fluid  
and natural. I am a force of nature. I had to keep repeating to my   
brain hoping my body would catch on.  
" Allen, so good to see you again " i said holding out my hand. I  
knew if i didn't he would be offended. If i could have met his mother,  
i would have had a chat with her about his annoying gentlemanly habits.  
" You look well Atrea " he replied and returned my hand. " I am, thank  
you " i replied gracefully. " Atrea, so nice to see you " Van said  
walking up to us. I was glad he didn't kiss my hand too. That was a  
quality i did like in him. " And you Van, your looking rather well "  
i replied ladylike. As if i knew the words. hahahaha. " When you didn't  
come back that day from your walk i was worried " Van said nicely. " I  
apologize Van, i was imposing on you and your country. I found this  
charming little country here and could not resist staying " i replied  
as carefully as they were. " I am glad to see you well " Van said and  
walked away. " Well i must be going too Atrea, it was nice to see you  
again " Allen said as he grabbed my hand to kiss it. I nodded my head  
and went to find Dilandau or at least some company i could stand. There  
was none. So i walked around and greeted and smiled to everyone. I  
made my way to the balcony with a very full glass of wine. Dilandau  
will pay for making me out to be courtier. I think i will make him  
wear a dress for a full day. I laughed to myself. Out of the corner  
of my eye i saw movement. There was a man wearing all black. He was  
in the shadows. I could not make out his face. But something about him  
made him seem none threatening. I watched him as he watched me. I   
would have offered him my wine, but he probably would not have taken  
it anyway. I looked away for a minute, and looked back to him, but he  
was gone. Just as well, i am probably seeing things anyway.  
Well it was time for bed so i went to my room. I figured since   
Dilandau was still talking with King Aston, things were going well.  
The king always favored Zaibach even though his heir Millerna did not.  
I undressed and got into my sleeping clothes which was loose black   
pants, and a black large t-shirt. I know how to sleep in comfort.  
-------------------  
Meanwhile, back at the party  
-------------------  
" Dilandau, you know i will always be an ally to you. I know that  
Allen and Millerna do not share in my trust but they will come   
around " Aston said meaning it. " I thank you king Aston, Zaibach will  
always wish for peace. We can now begin making trade arragements "  
Dilandau said happy as a clam. " Yes, we should get down to finalizing  
everything " Aston said.  
The agreements were made and King Aston went home. He was the last   
to leave. Or so everyone thought. Dilandau retired to his own room. He  
stopped by Atrea's room to watch her sleep for a few minutes. It gives  
him peace to see her sleeping. He then went on to his own room to   
sleep.  
-------------------  
Inside Zaibach Palace Grounds midnight  
-------------------  
" Ok Sir, Allen and Van are aboard the Crusade 2, they are waiting  
next to the waterfall for us. We are to go ahead as planned " said   
Deren the gaurd. " Alright, signal all units we are to procede under  
stealth mode " General Stillwell replied.  
In Atrea's Room The man in black was standing over her, " You   
know you'll always be my best friend, and i loved you for now and  
always. I will protect you when he can't. I don't need you to return   
my feelings, being close to you is enough for me, it always was. " The  
man said whispering softly. He pushed the stray hairs off her face and  
left her room.  
Figures climbed into the windows of Atrea's room. She was sound   
asleep. To be sure, one of the men drugged her, by putting a sleeping  
potion to her lips. Then they put her in a bag and headed for the  
Crusade 2. No one the wiser.  
-------------------  
Aboard the Crusade 2 leaving Zaibach  
-------------------  
" Allen, you had her kidnapped anyway? You didn't even find out if  
Celena could come back " Van said angry. " Celena can't come back, i  
overheard Dilandau talking with Aston, Austuria is now allied with   
Zaibach. Aston danced around the Celena question, and Dilandau told him  
that it would never be possible for Celena to come back. He said he  
fixed it for good and not to worry about their agreements " Allen  
stated sharply. " Oh, Allen i'm sorry " Van said. " The question is,  
where do we keep her? I can't take her to Austuria ". Allen said.  
" She will come to Fanelia then, we can keep her in the west wing of  
the castle, no one goes there. The west wing has one door in which  
only i have a key. No one will find out until we decide what to do with  
her " Van said to Allen. " She can yell and scream all she wants, heck  
she can kick in the walls and no one will hear or know. There is no  
weapons for her to use, we can put a 12 foot chain around her ankle.  
That way, she will have run of the room and bathroom without being  
able to hurt anyone or escape " Van said exitedly. " Good plan Van "  
Allen said happy.  
-------------------  
Zaibach Am  
-------------------  
"Atrea is not in her room Lord Dilandau " one of the hand maids   
said. " What do you mean, not in her room ?" Dilandau said confused.   
" We went looking for her to tell her breakfast was ready, and she is   
nowhere to be found, it is like she disappeared " the hand maid said  
looking at the floor. " GAURDS, Find her now " Dilandau yelled. He was  
worried. He ran to her room. He found nothing missing except her bed  
clothes. Her sword and all her things still there. This was not like   
her, she never left her sword. He ran out of the room with really bad  
thoughts running through his head. He was going to kill whoever had   
her. A full nation was looking for their would-be princess. All nations  
were on alert that she had been kidnapped.  
-------------------  
Fanelia   
-------------------  
" Allen, they know she is missing " Van said. " Ya, i heard. No one  
knows she is here though. I am sure she is awake by now. Should we go  
and tell her what's going on?" Allen asked Van. " No, lets give it a   
few more days, to let her calm down. You know she is going to be   
pissed and not willing to listen to reason. I have one hand maid that  
will tend to her in the up most security. She can be trusted to say   
nothing to Atrea or anyone else " Van said resigned. " Do you think  
Dilandau told her about Celena "? Allen asked him. " No i don't.  
Because if he did, she would have been different around you Allen "  
Van stated. " Ya i guess your right " Allen said sad about Celena.  
" That is one thing that will insure her staying here, once she knows  
she will never want to go back to Zaibach because of that 1 big lie "  
Van said hoping he would not be the one to tell her.  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Rumors

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0) - Attention- this chapter is making more sense of  
chapter one.   
-------------------  
Chapter 2: Rumors  
-------------------  
-Breathe in right away, nothing seems to fill this place. I need  
this every time, take your lies get off my case. Someday i will find,  
a love that flows through me like this. This will fall away, this   
will fall away.-   
- 3 doors down-  
-------------------  
Fanelia the next day  
-------------------  
" I have it! " Van said excitedly. " You have what, Van ?" Allen   
said frustrated. " We will start a rumor. The night Atrea disappeared  
there was a bright white light in Zaibach " Van said happy. " But   
there wasn't a white light " Allen said confused. " I know there wasn't  
but if Dilandau thinks that there was, and that Atrea went back to the  
mystic moon, then he will stop looking for her. He will wait until she  
comes back. And soon, we will have a note sent to Zaibach from her  
stating she wants nothing to do with him and she's going home " Van  
said pleased. " That's brilliant Van " Allen now sharing his optimism.  
" We will have to have something of hers to send with the note   
though to make it more real " Van said thinking. " How about that   
serpent ring ?" Allen said. " But how will we get it from her   
willingly"? Van inquired. " We can send her a note from Dilandau saying  
that he was tired of her, wants Ziola, and wants her to stay away from  
him ". Allen said very pleased. " I like the way you think Allen " Van  
said overly confident. " Then she will stay here willingly, and i can  
get her to trust me again " Van said pondering the idea.  
-------------------  
West Wing  
-------------------  
Bastards! They think they can kidnap me? They will never get away   
with it. Dilandau will find me and kill them all. Atrea thought.   
Door opens " You bastards, you will never get away with this " she  
yelled. " Atrea, we were ordered to take you from the castle, by  
Dilandau himself " Allen stated sadly. " What?!, why would he do that.  
Why would he want be to be taken away and locked in here " She said  
confused. " He said to give you this sealed letter with the Zaibach   
crest and only allow you to read it " Van said pretending to be sorry.  
" Give it to me " she shouted.  
Letter Dearest Atrea, i hope you are well, this is a hard letter   
to write. I have loved you for a long time but i am afraid to say that  
the love i felt is gone. I fell in love with another. Ziola Princess  
of Ispano, we are to be married soon. I had to have you taken because  
of the scene you would have caused. They will take care of you in   
Fanelia. There is also something else i must tell you. Do you remember  
Celena? She is me and i am her one in the same. Dornkirk did i fate  
alteration experiment on Celena as a child, i am that product. I could  
change back to her at anytime. I wanted you to know all this so there  
would be no secrets between us, i hope you don't hate me. Please send  
me back your engagement ring so i know you have received this. Also  
take care. Dilandau.  
" What?!, What the hell are these lies?" I shouted. " Atrea, his  
royal seal was on there untampered with, what more proof do you want?"  
Van said. " Fine, that jackass doesn't want me anymore, i want you to  
take him a letter i will write, with this ring " i said shaking. I was  
angry, pissed because Dilandau was going to die if i ever got my hands  
around his bloody neck.  
" Ok finished, now leave me " i said. I gave Van the ring and my   
letter, and they left. I was shaking so bad. I never thought he would  
do this to me. I never doubted him. But the way he got angry about  
Ziola, well it was a little too angry. I hate him. I hate myself more  
for falling for his lies. It took him this long to tell me he was born  
a woman? I feel sick, and numb. I can't stop shaking. I better lay  
down and think about this later. I can't handle it right now, it is too  
much. To much emotion. I am too overwelmed. I need to sleep. She took  
4 sleeping pills.  
-------------------  
Van's Study  
-------------------  
" How did you get Zaibach's wax crest ?" Van asked Allen. " I   
lifted it at the party, i figured it may come in handy someday " Allen  
said joyfully. " Nice..... You think he will believe the letter ?" Van  
inquired. " With this ring and and return letter with a Zaibach crest,  
it should not be a problem. It also clears up where his wax stamper is  
too. Atrea did something with it " Allen said happy to stick it   
Dilandau. " Ok then lets send a messenger that is tied to Zaibach and  
not us " Van said.  
They sent the message. Dilandau received it the next morning.  
--------------------  
Zaibach  
--------------------  
" Dilandau sir, this report just came in " A planted gaurd said.  
" What is it " Dilandau yelled. " Rumors are cropping up all over  
the city, the night Atrea disappeared there was a bright light " the  
plant stated. " She. She. She went back to the mystic moon?" Dilandau  
said shocked. " There can be no other explantion sir, sightings of  
the light, her leaving all her things in her room, and no one has seen  
her or asked for ransom demands " the plant said. " No other reason?  
Why would she leave me? WHY? " Dilandau yelled. Just then the other  
planted gaurd ran in. " Sir, this was just found in Atrea's room "  
the gaurd hands Dilandau the box. " What is this? " Dilandau demanded.  
" I don't know sir, a hand maid found it while cleaning " the 2nd plant  
said. Both gaurds left then.  
Dilandau opened the box containing Atrea's ring and one letter   
sealed with the crest of Zaibach. He stared at the ring for awhile then  
opened the letter. He could tell right away that the handwriting was   
hers, except at the end it was a little different. It did not matter  
though the contents were the same.  
Letter You lying jackass! Did you think i would be ok with the  
little secrets you kept? Huh Dilandau? Or should i call you Celena?  
And Ziola..... You should marry her you 2 are perfect for each other.  
You better hope i never see you again because if i do i will kill you!  
( this is the part with the " off " handwriting ) I am returning to   
the mystic moon and i am never coming back. Atrea.  
His face went white. He never wanted her to find out about Celena,  
and now she left him because of that secret. Has was he going to deal   
with this? He had to be a king to his country and he had a dealine to   
be married, he couldn't try to go the mystic moon and appeal to her,   
there wasn't time. It could take him months before the god's would  
grant him safe passage there. He had less than 2 months to marry. But  
how could he ever love another? How could he ever live without her?  
After 3 hours of thinking he made a decision. He sent word to Ziola  
of Ispano that he requested her hand in marriage. He knew she would not  
say no, and his country would have a queen. And he would have a broken   
heart. Maybe someday Atrea will come back, then they can live happily  
ever after. Oh who was he kidding the letter was quite clear on the  
feelings she had for him. If not for his country he would have died of  
a broken heart.  
-------------------  
West Wing  
-------------------  
Atrea's room. Middle of the night. A man wearing all black, steps  
out of the shadows and walks up to Atrea's bed. She is out cold from   
the sleeping pills. He picks up the pills and puts them in his pocket.  
He would make sure she would not die this or any other day. He loved   
her too much for that. He had heard the news about Dilandau, and   
confirmed that there was to be a wedding. How could he do that to her.  
How could any man deny Atrea anything? It was up to him to make sure   
she was well and safe. He could not and would not reveil his true  
identity to anyone. He could not protect her if they knew who he was.  
He brushed a few stray hairs from her cheek, and let his hand linger  
there for awhile. Then he left through the secret passage from which  
he came. It is a good thing no one knew about it because then he would  
be caught or worse he couldn't protect his best friend. His love.  
------------------  
Van's Study  
------------------  
" Well we did it Van. Dilandau has annouced his engagement to   
Ziola, and Atrea hates him. So now what do we do with her ?" Allen  
asked. " I feel guilty about what we did. i know it was for her own   
good, but i still feel bad " Van said shaking his head. " i don't  
feel bad at all after what he did to Celena " Allen said angry. " Yes,  
Allen, he did that to Celena, but look at we did, we made Atrea suffer  
for our own selfish interests " Van yelled at him. " I'm sorry Van,  
i know how you feel, so what do we do "? Allen said apologetically.  
" Well we ask her what she wants to do, if she wants to leave the   
castle, then we leave her in the west wing. If she agrees to stay,we  
do nothing and let her roam free. We can't let her leave Fanelia "  
Van said worried. " I agree, it is in our best interest to keep her   
here " Allen said.  
-------------------  
West Wing  
-------------------  
Atrea wakes up to find Allen and Van standing over her. " What is  
it now? More bad news? " she asked them. " We came to see how you were  
and wanted to know what you were going to do now ? Van asked   
uncomfortable. " Can you come back and ask me in a week or so? I want  
to be left alone to think " she said sadly. " Ya, thats fine. See you  
in a week " Van said and him and Allen left.  
Now where did those sleeping pills go? Oh well i will ask the hand  
maid to bring me more. Right now i will keep a clear head. So i can   
plan Dilandau's death. If God is going to take everything from me, then  
he shouldn't mind if i fight back a little bit.  
-------------------  
The mystery man somewhere close by  
-------------------  
Sad..... They broke her. If she never came to Gaea, she would not  
be this way. Who knows how she would have turned out. I miss her. I  
miss the person i knew. Shy, quiet, kind and loving person. But then  
again thats only after she opened up to Dilandau. Then she left. I  
wish i could have gone with her to the mystic moon. I wish i could  
heal her pain. I wish i had the courage to tell her then, how i felt.  
Her pain would have been spared. But now...... Now she is unpredictable  
and a loose cannon. I will have to keep both eyes on her. And an eye  
on this situation. There is something not quite right about this   
situation. Not right at all. I am going to figure out what it is,  
before something horrible happens. Maybe then bloodshed will not occur.  
-------------------  
West Wing  
-------------------  
At least they took that chain off. I can roam freely around the   
room. Back to more important thinking. What can i do to Dilandau and  
his little bride Ziola. I still owe her for the hut situation. I never  
did get to kill her. First i think i will tie them both up. Then i will  
let Dilandau watch as i hurt his pretty new little pet. I will teach  
him a very good lesson in THE right way to make someone suffer. After  
what he did to me.... the gloves are coming off.  
Second i will cut off all of her black hair, and possibly a finger  
or two. no wait maybe i should carve my name on her back. no wait   
maybe i will just do both. And then to make him pay..... there is so  
much to do and such little time to plan. I have less than 2 months.  
No time to think about my broken heart, i will use my pain to fight   
harder, fight faster, and more clear headed then i have ever been. I   
will make him pay for what he did to me!!!!!!!!!hahahahahahahahaha.  
-------------------  
-You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets  
i will keep. You took for granted all the times i never let you down.  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you would be  
dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground.-  
- 3 doors down -  
-------------------  
West Wing that night  
-------------------  
Atrea looking out the barred window to the ground outside. Her   
thoughts dwelling on things she knew she could not change. But yet  
the thoughts were unrelenting. She felt as though she was spinning  
out of control. It was hard for her to remain balanced. Her feelings  
and emotions were very erratic. Teetering on the edge, wondering if  
she'd fall or be pushed. Love is a dangerous thing. It causes one to  
feel and do things they would not normally do. She thought about her  
lust for blood, and her compassion. They were both extremes on both   
sides of the line. What a fine line it was. Love and hate. How easily   
she crossed over to either side without a second thought. Was she   
really that unstable? How to get control.  
As she was thinking she noticed a figure outside. One of many   
people down there. For some reason he was set apart from them. He   
stopped just below her window and stood there looking down wearing   
all black. Unmoving. She watched him as she was sure he was watching  
her. Who was he? This is the second time she was sure she had seen him.  
Ahhh yes, Zaibach. The balcony. Why was he always there in the shadows?  
What was she to him? Another killer perhaps, laying in wait to try to  
kill her? A friend ? Or just a guy? She looked up at the clear sky.  
When her gaze fell upon the ground he was gone. Was it all in her   
delusional mind? Did he actually exist outside her thoughts?   
What am i going to do? i thought. I am seeing things. It is like  
i am in a dream, no, a nightmare that is neverending. Why do these  
things happen to me? Flashback " You should just accept things the  
way they are, not they way that could have been. Only then you will   
realize your true destiny ". The guy from the temple told her. Maybe he   
was right. Maybe if i accept all that has happened, i will be in   
control. If i move on instead of killing Dilandau and his new   
plaything. I will feel better. What am i thinking? I will feel better   
after they suffer. Then i can walk the line for the rest of my life.   
Good plan. Kill them then be happy. I snickered at the idea.  
-------------------  
5 Weeks later  
-------------------  
West Wing  
-------------------  
Atrea is mindlessly painting another picture. No thoughts running  
through her head. When she finished this one, she was surprised. She  
had painted a red circle with little triangles an inch around it. It  
was just like her tatoo, except it was bigger, and bright red. The   
color of blood. She dismissed it and sat down on the bed. It was a  
beautiful day out today, sunshining clear skies. the wedding was a week  
away. That was supposed to be her wedding. Then it hit her. She needed  
to escape Fanelia. She had some unfinished business to take care of  
before the wedding. Dilandau would see her soon. Van and Allen would   
most likely not let her out of her GUEST quarters though. But she  
would find a way.  
At the same time Van and Allen were going over Atrea's stay. They  
both knew they could not keep her locked up forever. They were talking  
about the way she came to be there. The kidnapping and everything they  
had gone through to get her there. Someone was listening in the   
shadows. He had now heard the final piece of the puzzle. The man in  
the shadows now knew of the betrayel of Faneila and Dilandau's   
betrayel. Tonight he would reveil himself to Atrea and tell her of the   
secrets and the rumors. He knew what she would do. She would go   
ballistic. It was the only way to fix the damage that was done. He was  
worried about the after effects though. Her actions will shape Gaea  
for a long time to come. He had to break it to her in a way that she  
would understand but not go crazy. Both options were bad. Do nothing  
and there will be bloodshed. Do something and there would be bloodshed.  
No win situation. He hoped honesty would be a better way in the end.  
-------------------  
Zaibach  
-------------------  
" Sir, Princess Ziola has arrived " the gaurd said to Dilandau.  
"Very well show her in" he said depressed. He was unhappy with this   
situation. He hated Ziola, but knew that her love for him would make  
a great ally for Zaibach. Then nothing could stop him. He missed Atrea  
but he knew that his lie would keep her away forever.  
Ziola and Dilandau exchanged pleasantries over dinner. The final  
plans for the wedding now finished. Now they wait until the wedding,  
which was only a week away. He hoped he would not have to spend any  
time with her. She was bothersome.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0)  
-------------------  
Chapter 3: Best Friends  
-------------------  
-It must be your skin that i'm sinking in. It must be for real,  
because now i can feel. I didn't mind, it's not my kind, it's not my  
time to wonder why. Everything all white, everything all gray. Now  
your here, now your away. I don't want to miss. Remember that. i'll  
never forget where your at.- -Bush, sixteen stone-  
-------------------  
West Wing, 2am  
-------------------  
Atrea soundly sleeping. The room black with night. A shadow lurks  
above Atrea bed. Suddenly a hand goes over her mouth. She waked up  
startled and confused.  
" Shhhhhhh, i am not here to hurt you, i have information " the  
voice whispers in my ear. " I am going to take my hand off your mouth  
now, please don't get upset " he whispered again. I nodded ok. " What  
information " i asked the man in black, whispering back. He told me an  
unbelievable tale. That Van and Allen kidnapped me, and set me up.  
Dilandau was told that i went back to the mystic moon. But the Celena  
part was true. And the Ziola part came to be true after my letter to   
him. This was a lot to process. My first instinct was to escape and  
sort it all out later. " How did you get in here " i whispered to the  
mystery man. " Through the fireplace " he whispered back. " Ok, thanks  
for the info, i am not sure why your helping me but thanks still for   
doing it " i whispered and snuck out the fire place. I was sure he  
would be close behind. This guy seems to be watching out for me, if he  
wanted to kill me he could have done it already. While i was sleeping.  
-------------------  
Forest 5am sunrise  
-------------------  
I got a campfire started. I am kinda just sitting here next to it  
numb. So many questions. It all makes sense now. The kidnapping, the  
lies, and the grudges. I accept what has been done. But i cannot   
forgive. Van and Allen will be paid back for their actions in time. But  
Dilandau. He lied to me about who he really was. And he certainly   
couldn't wait until i was gone to marry someone else. So basically Van  
did me a favor. Now i can kill them both and be at peace. I am so  
clear about everything now. It still hurts like hell, but i am coming  
to terms with all of it. This is not a perfect world. You find friends  
in strange places. Enemys that should have been friends. I am not sure  
if i will really kill them. I am too tired to think straight. Can i  
forgive and forget? And move on? What happens if i mean to be calm, but  
end up going psyco when i see them? I guess i will find out. My plan  
is still a good one. Even if it does not work out the way i would like   
it too. It is light already i need to get some sleep. I have less than  
a week to get to Zaibach. Travelling by night insures a little more  
success than by day.  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
" What? she's gone?! " Van shouted loudly. " Yes, sir i came into   
the west wing and she was gone, as well as all of her things " the hand  
maid replied. " FIND HER, FIND HER NOW! " Van yelled.  
-------------------  
A hidden cave 9 miles from Zaibach, 11pm  
-------------------  
Well, this is a good place as any for a camp. Not much else  
between here and Zaibach. I will have to stay here tonight and then  
go at sunset tomorrow. I have a lot to do tomorrow. Atrea falls asleep.  
Whistling in the cave about midnight Atrea opens her eyes   
unmoving. Familair tune. Where have i heard that before. Flashback  
" Would you like to dance lady Atrea ?" said the man. " Only if you  
tell me your name first " she said. End Flashback The only song i  
danced to on Gaea. I miss him. Why is somebody whistling that  
song in here? They can't possibly see me in the dark. I hope they go   
away before morning. Atrea falls asleep again.  
A couple of hours later. The man takes off his cloak and hood. He  
lights the campfire. He cooks some food and waits for Atrea to wake up.  
He knows she will eventually, and then maybe he can talk some sense   
into her. Before she goes off half cocked without thinking it through.  
I open my eyes and the first thing i see is the fire pit lit. It  
is about 2 feet from me. I rub my eyes to get a better picture of who  
is sitting there motionless. I figured it had to be that man in dark  
clothes. He probably followed me. I was not expecting who i saw. I   
rubbed my eyes again, and stood up. I sat down next to him. And looked  
at his face. He was staring at the fire not looking up at me. " I  
opened my mouth to say " Am i dreaming ". He looked at me and shook his  
head no. Then he stared into my eyes. I felt the tears falling from my  
eyes. Some much emotion. I felt like my heart was bleeding. It ached.  
He was alive, and sitting right next to me. My eyes were blurry from   
all the tears. He opened his arms and i fell into them. Sobbing. He  
held me tightly, like so many nights before. The only thing that i   
could get out was " If i am dreaming never wake me up ". He hugged me  
tighter and said " Please don't pinch me ". I laughed while crying. I  
just layed there in his arms. Happy he was alive. I did not care if it  
was a dream. He came to me when i needed him most. He pryed my arms off   
of him. Wiped my tears away, smiled and said " I missed you too Atrea".  
" Miguel ". I said and and fell back into his arms. He told me a story,  
the same story he used to tell me on the Floating Fortress when i   
couldn't sleep. It was about a princess and her knight and they lived  
happy in their kingdom. I fell asleep this time, until morning.  
-------------------  
-I'm never alone. I'm alone all the time. Are you at one or do you   
lie. We live in a wheel, where everyone steals, and when we rise it's   
like strawberry fields. I treated you bad, you bruised my face.   
Couldn't love you more, you've got a beautiful taste.  
- Bush, sixteen stone-  
-------------------  
The next morning in the cave  
-------------------  
I woke up expecting last night to be a dream. Miguel was sleeping   
next to me. I could hear him breathing. I have not heard such a   
beautiful sound in a long time. My best friend had returned. I got up  
quietly and tip toed past him so i could bathe in the hot springs. He  
heard me. " Leaving me already? I was hoping we could talk   
first " he playfully said. " No, i was going to take a bath " i said  
back to him. " Oh, ok wake me when your done " he smiled and fell   
asleep. I took my bath and changed clothes. I woke him up and he took  
a bath and changed. Now we were both sitting next to the small fire.  
He told me about how Zongi tried to kill him. And how he got help, and  
hid. He had been alone since then, drifting from place to place. He  
heard about the other slayers dieing and figured it would not be a good  
idea to tell people who he really was. He heard about me coming back to   
Gaea and came looking for me. He found me in Zaibach. From there i   
pretty much figured out the rest.  
I told him about everything that has happened to me. I cryed and  
he hugged me. I have him back that is all that matters. Except Dilandau  
and Ziola. I had a score to settle. He didn't agree with me. He did  
not like my plan at all. I knew he wouldn't, but it was something i had  
to do. It all hurt and i needed to make it stop. If i killed them, then  
it would stop. All my pain would stop. Of course my logic was flawed.  
I knew that on some level, it was something i had to do. He agreed to   
come with me to Zaibach. He actually insisted. I wanted him close by.  
At least there is someone i can trust on this planet. And i did not   
want to lose anyone else. He was all i had left. I was thankful for   
that. I was thankful for him. Is that all there was to it? I wonder.  
------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4: Circumstances

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0)  
-------------------  
Chapter 3: Circumstances  
-------------------  
-I want you to remember, a love so full it could send us always.  
I want you to surrender, all my feelings rose today.-  
- Bush-   
-------------------  
Zaibach Sunset  
-------------------  
" Can i get you to reconsider "? Miguel asked me. " No " I replied.  
" Are you really sure you want to do this? " He asked. " Yes " I said.  
Atrea and Miguel snuck into the castle. Miguel waited in the   
basement while Atrea found Dilandau and Ziola. Her plan was to knock  
them out with a mild sleeping potion and drag them both downstairs, tie  
them up, gag them, and then who knows. She was not sure, she had  
not got that far yet. She was angry and wanted blood, but it would have  
to wait until she got some things out in the air. What had she got to   
lose? She knew she had already lost her mind.  
An hour later Both tied up and out cold. I waited until i could  
not stand it anymore. I smacked them both around until they were mostly  
awake. I stood there watching them come around. The looks of surprise.  
It was priceless. I was not sure who was more surprised though. They  
looked at each other and then back at me. Miguel remained in the   
shadows, hiding his identity for reasons unknown to me. It was time.  
Time to speak my delusional mind.  
" Well you shouldn't look so surprised " i said with an evil grin.  
" What did you think i would do? Hmmmm? Quietly go away? Perhaps i   
suddenly went insane and became this submissive girl overnight. Or  
perrrrrrhaps i just went insane. What do you think Dilandau? " I said.  
He tried to speak through the gag, i only heard muffles. " Oh sorry,  
did you really think that i would let YOU talk? Hmmmmmm. I have some  
things i would like to tell you both. I wouldn't want to spoil it by   
you talking.....Atrea walked up to Ziola..... I whispered " You seem  
really surprised to see me Ziola, did you miss me? I suppose you   
thought i would not come back to haunt you. Here i am..... I sure   
missed you. When was the last time we saw each other? Ahhhhh yes, when  
you tried to kill me, when you told me lies. Did i leave anything out?  
Atrea turns her attention to the struggling Dilandau..... I guess you  
must have missed me too. You thought i went back to the mystic moon.  
You didn't even try to look for me. I was here the whole time. Under  
your nose. You were duped. But thats ok; i forgive you. I kissed his  
forehead. But i hate you now and forever. I said an inch from his face.  
Atrea turned her attention again to both of them and stepped away from  
Dilandau. She sat down in the third chair in an otherwise empty castle  
basement.  
" Oh how i do love having both your attentions, you see like i said  
i do have a purpose for bringing you down here. I have a story to tell  
you, since we would not want to have secrets between us. " I hissed.  
" Let me see... Well first Van and Allen kidnapped me, and started the  
rumor about the white light. Then i was told about Celena. Then your  
upcoming marriage. That pretty much sums it up. Well except for the  
fact that Ziola was part of the plan to split us up Dilandau. She knew  
everything. And you never caught on. How quickly you replace me, in  
only days. And the lies. I could have forgiven you, for believing the  
white light scam. I knew in my heart you would find me, but you never  
came. What a disappointment you are Dilandau. Fucking Disappointment.   
Van and Allen did me a favor by telling me the truth. You see all my  
love for you..... Has turned into hate.   
Ziola, i guess you got what you wanted didn't you? In the end you   
won. Just like you said you would. It is a shame.... Such a shame that  
i won't let you enjoy it. Not a damn moment. And that. Well that kinda  
makes me happy, even giddy with excitement. Atrea moves close to   
Ziola's scared face. I hate you too. I guess you never expected me to  
come for you. You thought that Dilandau would protect you. You were  
wrong. I am going to kill you Ziola. She whispered. Atrea took out her  
sword and slit Ziola's throat with a clean cut. " I guess you won't  
live through that, will you?" Atrea watched the life go out of Ziola,  
and kicked the chair over so she would not have to see her face again.  
Dear Dilandau. Here we are together again. I know that you do not   
fear me. I bet you wish that i would kill you now. Don't you? Not going  
to happen. I could never kill you. As much as i hate your very being,  
i could never kill you. Some part of me wishes i could let go of you  
so easily, but the other holds tight. Like a vice. Atrea leans in  
closer to his face and whispers and inch from his nose " I want you to  
know, that after this moment i will never think of you again. But i am  
sure that you will think about me for the rest of your life. "  
After she said that, she walked away. Miguel came out of the   
shadows in his hooded cloak and followed her out of the castle. They  
both got about a mile away from Zaibach. Atrea stopped. " Are you ok?"  
Miguel asked me. I could not speak. I was shaking so badly i was not   
sure i could walk another step. I stood there shaking. I tried to walk  
but my feet would not move. I stood there. After a few moments Miguel  
picked me up, and i let him. We went back to the cavelike shelter. I  
stared at the fire and could not speak. Hell i am not quite sure what  
was happening to me. How quick i commited murder. Just like that. So   
easy. I took another life because of anger. And i did not feel bad.  
In fact, i was in awe that i felt no guilt. I loved him and i hated  
him at the same time. I could not trust him yet i know he would never  
harm me. I could have killed him, but i could not live knowing he was  
dead. He told me once that he would never die. If he were to die, then   
it would be by my hand. What have i done. Who was i? Who was the  
person inside of this body. I was capable of anything. I was on the  
edge. My emotions were so buried now. I couldn't feel. I was drained,  
yet i could not sleep. I just sat there. Miguel was there too. Watching  
me. He probably hated me for the person i had become. Just as well.  
I hated myself too. He saw a person tonight that he did not even know.  
I resign myself to sitting there. He would leave too. They all did at  
one point in time or another...... they always left no matter what i   
did.  
-----------------  
Miguel's thoughts  
-----------------  
Why does she sit there? How can i help her? I want so badly to   
cross the line. I want to hold her, kiss her, and love her. God, i  
want her badly. She needs help though. I could never take advantage of  
her in that way. She looks so lost and alone. I am going to take her  
away tomorrow. I am taking her to Fortuna Temple near Freid. They may  
be able to help her when i cannot. I want to see her happy again. Even  
if she can never return my feelings. I am afraid she made have started   
a war though. The truth now revealed to Dilandau about the plot. Ziola  
now dead. This does not sit well with me. I am taking her to the temple  
now. We can't waste time. If anyone finds her, she is as good as dead.  
" Come on Atrea, we need to go now. We can't stay here " Miguel said  
breaking the silence. Saying nothing she stood up and went with him.  
-----------------  
Zaibach  
-----------------  
Someone finally found Dilandau and Ziola's body. Dilandau spent  
the time thinking about everything. He had come to a decision. He was  
going to find Atrea and bring her back, no matter the cost. He needed  
her and would never let her go. If he had to he would kill the guy   
that was her. He would find her. He would also have to explain to  
Ispano what happened to Ziola, if at all. Maybe he would not tell   
them, find a replacement of her or something. Why start a war? He had  
a lot to do.  
" Retwon, i want you to take your best men and find Atrea. I am   
sure they could not have got far. Keep this quiet about Ziola's death  
until i can think of something. Go now, and bring her to me post haste.  
------------------  
Fanelia  
------------------  
" King Fanel, we have word from our undercover operatives. Atrea  
killed princess Ziola in cold blood and headed toward Spirit forest.  
She had an unknown man with her. What do you want us to do? " asked  
the gaurd. " Find her, kill the man if you have too, bring her here  
now before anything else happens. Go quickly " Van said urgently.  
-----------------  
Somewhere in the middle of the forest  
-----------------  
Miguel leading Atrea through the forest. He would find a carriage   
to take them the rest of the way soon enough. Miguel was walking a  
zombielike Atrea. She was walking herself but that was it. She was  
catatonic in every other way. Just then men wearing Fanelian uniforms  
blocked the way forward. " Let us pass " Miguel said. " I am to inform  
us, that the lady is to come with us, if you resist we will kill you "  
the soldier informed him. Miguel drew his sword, pushing Atrea behind   
him. She was in no condition to fight. it was too bad because she was  
a lot better than he was. The odds did not look good. 5 of them and 1  
of him. Behind him more movement. 4 Zaibach soldiers. He was   
surrounded. " The lady is to come with us, if you resist you will be  
killed " The Zaibach soldier said. Damn this is all too familiar. The  
2 opposing parties noticed each other with surprised looks. " That's  
right boys, we have a little bit of a conflict here. Why don't you   
fight amongst yourselves, and let me know who wins " Miguel said   
laughing.  
The soldiers did indeed fight amongst themselves. Miguel took the  
oportunity to escape quietly. He stole one of the horses. Seeing as  
the owner just died, it should not be a problem. He rode away towards  
Freid with Atrea in front of him.  
-------------------  
Zaibach-Dilandau  
-------------------  
Those Fanelia bastards! Trying to take away my love. What is she  
to Van? He will pay for that soon enough. " How many men survived "  
Dilandau asked the soldier. " One lord, i am the only one " he replied.  
" What did the man with her look like? " Dilandau asked him. " I have  
drawn a shadowgraph lord " he replied and handed it to him. " Thats..  
thats impossible. Are you sure this was the man? " Dilandau asked as  
the color drained from his face. " Yes lord, that is him. I saw him  
with my own eyes " the soldier said. " Leave me now " Dilandau said  
confused at the pictue that was in his hands.  
Who was this man, it could not be Miguel. Zongi killed him. If he  
survived, then his loyalties lie with Zaibach and to him. Why would he  
help Atrea escape? I knew they were close friends, but Miguel was loyal  
to him. That could not be Miguel, it just could not be. Who was this  
fake? This imposter? I will find out and kill him for talking her away.  
------------------  
Fanelia  
------------------  
" Report " Van said impatiently. " Zaibach intercepted us as we   
were about to capture the girl. Zaibach withdrew after much fighting.  
The man left with the girl on a horse. We were badly hurt and could not   
follow, my King " the soldier said. " Very well, get another team   
together, we must capture her at all costs. Gaea's fate depends on it "  
Van said most disturbed." Yes my king " the soldier said and left.  
So she found someone to help her escape once again. this is not  
good. Ispano will not take this news lightly. They will want a war   
with Zaibach for justice. Which means Austuria will go to war. Fanelia  
is allied with Ispano. This cannot happen again. I wish you were here  
Hitomi, to tell me what to do. I have made so many mistakes already.  
I wish you were here to guide me.  
-------------------  
On earth  
-------------------  
" Hitomi, your necklace is glowing " Yukari said shocked. " Oh. Is  
it? I will be right back Yukari, i need to use the restroom " Hitomi  
said and ran out of the restaurant.  
Van is calling me. I need to go to him and find out what is the   
matter. It must be urgent or he would not have called me to him.  
Hitomi ran to her old school, so she could run the track behind it.  
If he needed her, she was going.   
Ok, concetrate. Focus everything. She ran. On the 10th second a  
great white light engulfed her and she was returning to Gaea.  



	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0) I have received a lot of emails about the direction the   
story is at right now. Don't worry Van & Allen will get theirs.   
Dilandau probably won't get his. Hitomi will be pretty pissed. Miguel  
is in love, is the object of his interest in love with him too? Any  
ideas welcome. email me and tell me about them:0)  
-------------------  
Chapter 5: Acceptance  
-------------------  
-This phantasm of falling petals vanishes into moon and flowers...-  
-OKYO-  
-------------------  
Forest near Arzas  
-------------------  
Hitomi picks herself up of the ground. She recognizes the place.  
This first time she landed on Gaea with Van. She gets up and starts  
walking toward Fanelia.  
I wonder how he is doing. I have missed him so much, has he missed  
me? I know it has not been very long since i last saw him, but it feels  
like a lifetime ago. Now that i am back i don't think i ever want to  
leave again. I hope he feels the same about me. Van I'm coming home....  
-------------------  
Fortuna Temple  
-------------------  
" Can you help her " Miguel asked one of the priests. " Does she  
want to be helped ? " The priest replied. " Of course why wouldn't   
she ?" Miguel retorted. " Well.... we can try. You will have to stay  
away from her though. You don't have to leave the temple but you must  
not speak to her until such time as her mind is healed. It might be too  
much for her mind to handle now " the priest replied. " Ok, anything  
to help her " Miguel said looking at her face for a moment.  
"This will be your room Atrea " the priest said basically talking   
to himself. She sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. Her mind   
was blank as was her expression. She wanted to speak but could not.  
She couldn't feel anything inside but a void.  
-------------------  
Fanelia late afternoon  
-------------------  
Van was doing the usual routine. He waited for reports, ate very   
little, hardly slept, and prayed for Atrea's safe return. What he did  
not realize was that hitomi was watching him as he internally struggled  
with his thoughts.  
Hitomi finally got the courage to walk up to him. " Van, you   
called?" She asked softly. " Hitomi? " he said as he turned around.  
" Yes, Van " she said blushing. " Your really here! " he said and ran  
up to her. They talked for hours about the new situation on Gaea. He  
left out the parts about his feelings for Atrea though. He felt really  
guilty about them. But now that Hitomi was back he could hopefully  
forget about Atrea. They still needed to find her. Right now Atrea  
was the key to stopping the chain of events that he helped create.  
Hitomi said she would try to do everything she could to help him. Since  
Allen went back to Austuria, they would be dining alone.  
" I sent word to Allen that you have come back " Van said talking   
a drink from his glass ". " Really? how has he been doing with Celena   
gone?" Hitomi asked him. " He is doing better, once we get all the   
problems solved, i think he will be able to accept and heal ". He said  
sadly. " Do you have any idea who this Atrea was traveling with ?" she  
asked. " No idea at all, my men had never seen him before " Van   
replied. " What will you do once we find her ?" Hitomi said. " I am not  
sure yet, but i know that we need to find out what she has done, and  
keep her here. Maybe we can undo the brainwashing" he said unsure.  
" Brainwashing" Hitomi asked very surprised. " Allen and i both think  
that she was brainwashed. Why else would she do the things that she  
has done. We think Dilandau did it after he killed Celena's mind " Van  
replied unsure of himself. " Van, what if she did those things on her  
own. Suppose she was never brainwashed and was under her own free will"  
Hitomi asked him sympathetic. " In that case we have a big problem  
Hitomi. If she commited these acts of her own free will, then she needs  
help, badly " he replied.  
-------------------  
Fortuna Temple ( Miguel )  
-------------------  
It has been almost a week since i brought her here. I haven't seen   
her much. The priest tells me she is making progress. I guess she has   
started painting again. Portraits of landscapes, and still life. She  
still has not said anything, or responded to anything other than her   
canvas. But at least she is coming back. Maybe not to me, but that's  
ok. " Would you like to see some of her work " the priest said smiling.  
" Yes, i really would " i replied excited. He took me to a room that  
resembled a study. There were a lot of paintings in there. One of Gaea,  
i think it is spirit lake, and several more i don't recognize. They  
must be of earth. Cliffs, rivers, houses, and one of a sky with only  
1 moon. They were so beautiful. I never knew her talent was this good.  
In fact i have only seen 1 of her paintings from before. I wanted to   
see her. I wanted to see for myself she was alright. But the priest  
stopped me and told me it wasn't time.  
-------------------  
Zaibach ( Dilandau )  
-------------------  
Well Ispano bought the intimate wedding ploy. That's the only   
reason that a war has not started. I am not sure what i am going to do  
about this. Someone will notice that she is not around. Maybe i can  
make up an illness. That she could die from soon. It had better work,  
i have no options right now. I can not fight a war without my love.  
I need her by my side, unharmed. I miss her so much, and yet she has  
disappeared from radar. How am i ever going to bring her back when she  
does not want to be found? I already have several men seaching, is it  
enough though? I can not accept living without her. It is not really  
living.  
-------------------  
Fanelia ( The next day )  
-------------------  
" Van, since i have been here you have not mentioned Atrea much,  
everytime i say her name you look at the floor and get quiet " Hitomi  
asked him. " I'm uh sorry i don't mean too " Van said blushing. " Your  
doing it again, is there something you want to tell me "? She asked him  
sadly. " No, why don't we change the subject " he said. " NO! WE WILL  
NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT " she yelled at him. " What's your problem " he   
said annoyed. " There was something going on wasn't there! " she said  
angry. " Fine, yes i was in love with her, she didn't feel the same.  
Are you happy now?" he said pissed. Hitomi ran out of the castle crying   
and upset. How could he do this to me? I was not gone that long. I  
sat around missing him like crazy. Loving him. The whole while he was  
pining away for someone else. She cried more, and sat against a tree.  
Van was walking up to her " Hitomi, listen..... I was missing you  
too. My feelings for Atrea are not the same for what i feel for you. I   
was lonely and sad when she came along. I missed you, i tried to use   
my feelings for her to replace you. Can you ever forgive me? " He asked  
sadly. " Really? " she asked while wiping away her tears. " Right now  
you are the only one i want, Hitomi " Van said. She jumped in his arms  
and the hugged in the garden. After several minutes they walked hand in  
hand back to the castle.  
-------------------  
Zaibach  
-------------------  
"Lord" an out of breath gaurd came running up. " What is it now ?"  
Dilandau said annoyed. " Fortuna Temple, she was seen going to the   
temple about a week ago " the gaurd said exhausted. " You may go, speak  
of this to no one " Dilandau replied.  
So she is near Freid. I will go and search for her myself. Everyone  
is so damn incompitent. I have to do this myself. And he was off toward  
Freid.  
-------------------  
Fortuna Temple  
-------------------  
" Has there been a change? " Miguel asked the priest. " She is the  
same, she says nothing. Don't let that discourage you though. She has  
a strong will. It may take awhile " the priest replied. " Then i will  
wait " Miguel stated.  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
Van and Hitomi taking a walk at night " I can't say, that i can   
forget Van. About before " she stated. " I just want you to understand  
why i made so many mistakes. You know i do love you, even if i got  
misguided. I hope you can forgive me someday " Van said looking at the  
ground. " I have already forgiven you, it is just hard to forget. But  
if you kiss me, then maybe it will make me forget faster " she said  
blushing. He kissed her and they kept walking.  
--------------------  
Fortuna Temple later that night  
--------------------  
Dilandau has heard from some of the Freid people that a strange  
girl was brought to the temple because of an instability. He knew from  
what they had said that it was a good lead to finding Atrea. He was  
going to sneak in and see if she was there.If she wasn't, then he would   
keep asking questions until he found her. Screw Zaibach, he would not   
rule without her.  
Atrea was sleeping peacefully. Miguel was sleeping in a chair in  
the corner. He did this every night without anyone knowing. He did not  
trust anyone. If the priests were to find out, he would be kicked out  
in an instant. Both were sound asleep.  
Dilandau creeps onto the grounds. He searched for a long time until  
he found a hand maid. He questioned her with a sword at her neck for  
a long time. Finally he got the information he needed. He knocked her  
out and hid her in a closet. He quietly walked up to the second floor.  
Avoiding any and all living creatures. Finally the room that was   
supposed to be hers. He silently opened the door and tip toed in. A  
figure lay in a modest bed in front of him. With the poor lighting he  
could not make the person out. He walked closer and saw her face in  
the dark. Just as he was about to get closer to her, a voice   
whispered " If you touch her, i will kill you where you stand ". The   
figure lucked in the shadows.  
" I will take what is mine " Dilandau whispered harshly. " There  
is nothing here of yours " Miguel whispered back just as harsh. " She  
IS mine " Dilandau whispered pointing to Atrea on the bed. " As i said,  
if you touch her i will kill you " Miguel whispered. " What are you?  
Her keeper perhaps? Do you always hide yourself? Your protection is no  
longer required. Leave now and i will not kill you " Dilandau said with  
much louder confidence. " You are the reason she is here " Miguel also  
said raising his voice. Enough to rouse a sleeping Atrea. " What! i  
have never heard such lies " Dilandau stated chuckling. Atrea got up  
from the bed, and ran behind Miguel. " Atrea, don't you recognize me ?"  
Dilandau said calmly. She said nothing. Miguel put his free arm behind   
him leading Atrea to the door. Dilandau assumed an attack posture.  
Miguel opened the door to a well lit hallway. Dilandau saw miguel with  
a look of surprise.  
" You imposter! " Dilandau snarled. " I am afraid you have been  
mistaken Lord Dilandau. I am no imposter. Zongi may have intended to  
kill me, but failed " Miguel stated. " Lies!" Dilandau retorted. " I  
asure you dear Lord that i am in perfect health, i no longer serve you.  
I serve my own interests. I will protect her from you as long as i live  
on Gaea or any other planet " Miguel said angrily. " So maybe you ARE  
Miguel. I will kill you anyway. Hand her over NOW " Dilandau yelled.  
Then Atrea whispered " No ". Shock from both the men. " You will take  
me no where Dilandau. Because of you i have suffered greatly. I may  
have loved you once foolishly, but never again. I am with Miguel now "  
she stated. Miguel was surprised. But not as surprised as Dilandau.  
Miguel and Atrea backed out of the room and ran away fast with   
Dilandau on their tail. They managed to escape him down another hallway  
and ran into a vacant room. Miguel opened the window and they climbed  
out onto the terrace. By then Dilandau found them as they were almost  
to the ground. He followed them. Once outside Miguel ran to the stashed  
horse and him and Atrea ran away. Dilandau yelled after them " I will  
find you my love. There is no where you can hide.  
They both rode fast as the horse would take them. They found a   
church, dismounted and causiously entered. Once inside they rested and  
began talking. " What you said before about being with me, did you  
mean it ? Miguel inquired. " I said that so dilandau would think that.  
I wanted him to believe it. I had hoped he would hear me, and go away.  
She replied. " Oh i see " he said kinda of sad. " i am still unsure of   
myself right now. My emotions still feel a little out of control, but  
i am glad we got out of that place when we did. If Dilandau could find   
us then anyone could find us " she said. " Are we still friends then "  
Miguel hopeful. " Best of. That would never change. I know you had only  
my best interest at heart when you took me to Fortuna " she said and  
tried to smile. They were not alone in the church though. There was a  
minister there as well. He was in another room.  
" Ok what are our options Miguel?" she asked him. " I am not sure.  
Dilandau will not rest until you are married to him in Zaibach. I am  
pretty sure Austuria and Fanelia are searching for you too. Once Ispano  
finds out about Ziola, well they will hunt you too " he stated. " I am  
sorry i asked " she said with a half smile. " Well lets take care of  
these things one at a time. Dilandau is our main problem. How can we  
get him to leave you be?" Miguel asked her pondering. " I am not sure  
either. The only thing i can be thankful for is this church being here.  
Nice and warm. No one will look for us here..... Wait a second! I have   
it. You and i can get married by blood pact. That way Dilandau can  
never bother me again nor Van. It is perfect. We could never divorce  
this way, and so it ensures us all the benefits of protecting us. Of  
course there are the side effects, but still we could remain free and  
in contact no matter where we are " she said thinking aloud. " Are you  
SERIOUS. Have you lost your mind again "? He stated in surprise. " Oh  
i'm sorry, i didn't stop to think about your feelings, you will want  
to marry someone one day and by doing this it would prevent that. I am  
sorry i am being selfish " she said very sorry. " No, it is ok, a   
little extreme of a plan, but ok. If you want to do this i am in. After  
all, it is in both our best interests to stay alive. One less threat   
hanging over our head " he said trying to hide his exitement.   
" Really?" she said so happy she hugged him. " Ya really " he said   
blushing. Ok then, after a little sleep we can go and find that   
minister and be married by blood pact before lunch. Then they found a  
good place inside the church to hide, and fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6: Blood Pact

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0) In this fic i made up a form of marriage. I called it   
Blood Pact to kinda go with the esca theme. This is where both people  
wishing to be married at the highest spiritual level can be. Unless  
one of the people married dies, there can be no divorce.  
-------------------  
Chapter 6: Blood Pact  
-------------------  
-Deliver me, out of my saddness. Deliver me, from all of the   
maddness. Deliver me, courage to guide me. Deliver me, strength from  
inside me. All of my life i've been in hiding. Wishing there was   
someone just like you. Now that your here; Now that i've found you. I   
know that your the one to pull me through.-  
-Sarah Brighton, Deliver me-  
-------------------  
The Church at dawn  
-------------------  
The minister wakes up from his chambers. He dresses and goes down  
the stairs for a bite to eat before the afternoon mass. He discovers  
Miguel and Atrea. " What are you 2 doing here? Have you slept here all  
night?" He inquires. Both of them now waking up. Atrea says " We waited  
here all night. We wanted to be married last night, but fell alseep  
before we found you " She said sweetly. " I see, what is the hurry?"  
the minister asks. " We have been planning for awhile, but decided to   
elope " Miguel answers before Atrea could. " I don't normally do this,  
but you 2 seem like nice kids " He said smiling. " Thank you " they  
both said in unison. " So then, when would you like to marry?" he asked  
them. " Now, please. We want to marry by blood pact " Atrea said   
softly. " Blood Pact? I haven't heard of people doing that in years.  
Are you both sure?" the minister asked surprised. " Yes, they said  
together. So they got up and bathed. Changed clothes and met the   
minister downstairs.  
The room was lit in 100 fresh candles. Arranged around the room.  
Red and White. At the alter was the minister, one oversized goblet, a  
ceremonial knife, a long white cloth, and a bottle of very old red  
wine. Atrea and Miguel walked to the alter very slowly and kneeled   
before the minister. The goblet was right in front of them. They bowed  
their heads as the minister began the chanting.  
" Do you Miguel, bind yourself to thee Atrea for all eternity? "  
he said sprinkling holy water on Miguel's head. " I bind myself to thee  
Atrea for all eternity " Miguel said looking at her. He then took the  
ceremonial knife and cut his right hand. He placed his right hand over  
the goblet and allowed his blood to drip into it. " Do you Atrea, bind  
yourself to thee Miguel for all eternity ?" he said again as he   
sprinkled holy water onto her head. " I bind myself to thee Miguel for  
all eternity " she said looking at him. She then cut her right hand  
with the knife and placed her hand to his and let the blood drip into  
the goblet. Now both hands were together. " I ask you gods to accept   
this blood pact of marriage and in all it's love and glory ". He  
chanted. The minister then took the 500 year old wine and poured some   
in with the blood. "I now bind both of your emotions to one another. By  
blood pact you are now spiritually connected together in marriage ".  
He wrapped both their right hands together with the cloth. They both  
drank from the goblet until it was gone. There was enough wine there  
to make them both drunk. Combined with the blood loss they were a   
little dizzy. " You both may rest in the spare quarters until you are  
strong enough to begin your lives together " the happy minister  
announced. " Oh and please do remember the side effects of the blood  
pact. Each couple is different, so i can not tell you exactly what they  
are; but i can tell you that your blood runs through both your veins.  
They both got up and made their way to the spare room. They fell asleep   
on the bed.   
-------------------  
- All of my life i was in hiding, wishing there was someone just  
like you. Now that your here.... Now that i've found you.......   
- Sarah Brighton -  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
" Hitomi, i think we should give up on looking for Atrea, it has  
been awhile since anyone has seen her " Van said resolved. " Maybe your  
right. Afterall if something does happen then we will know where she   
is " Hitomi said turning to look at him. " I would like to get on with   
my life. That is i would like to get on with our lives. What i mean to  
say is.. well i am asking you to marry me " Van finally got out. Hitomi  
smiled and kissed him " Does that mean yes?" Van asked breaking the  
kiss. " YES " she happily said and jumped on him. They kissed again,   
and went downstairs to tell everyone the news. Meanwhile......  
-------------------  
Dilandau  
-------------------  
I will find her and she will want me. She only needs a little time  
to think. Then she will realize how important i am to her. To bide my  
time, i have a little surprise for Allen. Afterall it was him who  
started this. His idea. My pain. My suffering.  
Dilandau waited until dark then went to Allen's cottage near   
Godasheim. With the intent to kill the one who started the maddness.  
He snuck into Allen's house and found him sleeping in a room not far  
from the door. He removed the sword from the night stand. And tied  
Allen up. Feet together, Arms together. Then he slapped him hard in the  
face. A startled Allen woke up to see a looming figure above him.  
I have waited a long time to kill you Allen. It is no use trying  
to free yourself. I tied the ropes very tight. Rather than killing you  
right away i wanted to share some of my thoughts with you. Yes i did   
kill Celena. Her last thoughts were of you though. How touching isn't   
it? I thought so. Then you and Van ruined everything. Now Atrea won't   
speak to me. Nevermind though she will come around. It is too bad you   
will not be there to see it. I can't have you plotting behind my back   
now can i? Dilandau withdrew his sword, hesitated and said. " Bye, Bye  
Allen " he laughed loudly and happily an plunged the sword into Allen's  
heart. When he was sure Allen was dead he kicked over the chair and   
began beating on his dead body. Kicking and punching, until his body  
was a bloody mess. Then he kicked it some more. He stopped out of   
breath but pleased that he felt lightheaded with excitement. His blood   
was boiling. He could feel his veins pulse wanting to jump out of his   
skin. He cleaned up the mess and took what was left of the body and   
buried him in a grave 12 feet deep. He wanted to be sure no one would   
find him. They cannot blame him, if they can't find the body. Now to   
search for Atrea some more. Maybe she will want to help him kill Van.   
He was whistling and smiling at the thought of them reunited.  
-------------------  
Zaibach  
-------------------  
" What do you mean king Dilandau isn't here? I just asked to speak   
with my daughter. Where is she? Is she with him? " King Ispano yelled  
in the courtyard. The gaurds were not permitting him to enter. After  
a long while it began to rain. The gaurds then allowed him to enter   
the castle. He went straight up to Ziola's room. It was stripped down.  
There was nothing of hers in there. Matter of fact nothing was in there  
except furniture. He was angry. No one was giving him answers. A little  
girl came into the room. King Ispano looked at the little girl, and in  
a soft voice asked some questions. " So do you live in the castle ?"  
he asked kneeling down to her level. " Yes, i live with mommy, she does  
the laundry here " the said and smiled. " Do you know where the girl  
who lives in this room is ?" he asked smiling. " I heard she died a   
long time ago, mommy told me that so i would not play here, i never  
see anyone in here for a long time " the girl said and ran off.  
" What?! " the king said really upset. He ran to the nearest gaurd and  
threatened his life. He wanted answers. The gaurd confirmed that Ziola  
was murdered by an unknown person. He also mentioned that Dilandau has  
been gone for a week or so. The king was enraged. He stated loudly for  
all in the castle to here. " THERE WILL BE WAR ON ZAIBACH FOR STEALING  
MY DAUGHTERS LIFE " he then left to prepare for war. He knew he would  
be dragging a few countries through it. It was a small price to pay  
for his daughters life. The king was no where to be found and his   
daughter dead. War is a certainty. Zaibach will fall again.  
-------------------  
A few days later Fanelia  
-------------------  
Van and Hitomi decided on a quick wedding. News travels fast of the  
oncoming war. Fanelia was allied with Freid and Austuria now. But  
Ispano and Austuria were allied with Zaibach. Ispano waged war on  
Zaibach. Since Dilandau was missing King Aston was forced to run the  
war on his own. He claimed Zaibach temporarily. Therefore Fanelia was  
involved. They eloped in the high priestess's chambers, and took a   
quick honeymoon in the west wing. Now that Hitomi was queen he hoped  
his people would have hope despite the onslot of the pending war.  
Fanelia was between 2 sides and there did not seem to be an easy way  
out.  
-------------------  
Atrea & Miguel  
-------------------  
" Are you alright Miguel? " I asked him. " Ya why ?" he grumbled   
back. " Well we have been riding for almost a day and you haven't said   
anything to me since we left the church " i told him concerned. " I  
am fine " was all he replied. " Are you sure? It is just that you don't  
seem fine " i inquired again. " I am fine, get off my back " he stated.  
" CLEARLY i was mistaken. You are right, you are fine. If you decide  
to tell me what your problem is, i will be holding my breath waiting "  
i stated in a sarcastic tone. " Can't you just leave me alone ?" he  
asked dismounting the horse. I got off the horse too and stood there,  
staring at him. I didn't know what the hell his problem was. I was  
tired of guessing what is in people's heads. Frankly i was on the edge  
myself. So i stood there some more. Staring. I knew i was being really  
immature, but i didn't care. I wanted to have some fun with him. Even  
if it was only to get him pissed. Better entertainment than riding on  
that horse quietlike. " You wanna quit staring at me ?" he snapped.  
" Oh i'm sorry. I can't talk. I can't look anywhere. Pretty soon, me  
being here will cramp your depressive mood " I said mocking him.  
" Whatever " is all he said. I was bored. I couldn't even figure out  
what was bothering him so much. To hell with it. I got on the horse  
and i stated i was leaving, and he could stay there.  
" What? you can't leave me here " he said surprised. " Wanna bet "  
i said smiling evily. Of course i wouldn't leave him there. I was not  
about to travel with a silent partner though either. " What is your   
problem " he yelled at me. " My problem? Are you serious? What you  
meant to say was your fucking problem " I was laughing so hard. Most  
of it was for show. " I don't have any problems " he said rudely. I  
got off the horse and got in his face. He stood there staring at me in   
disbelief. I was being really childlike, i'd say about 5 years old.  
I pushed him. He pushed me back. I pushed him harder. He pushed me  
harder almost knocking me over. Then he smiled with satisfaction. So  
i pushed him to the ground, he grabbed my arm though and i fell with   
him. I was now on top of him. I felt weird. So i got up and shook it  
off. I got back on the horse and so did he. Now we were both silent.  
I knew at least one of us was thinking. It happened to be me. I had  
no idea where we were going, i didn't really care. I now had one more  
thing to think about. My feelings toward Miguel. Were they real? Were  
they rebound? Fantasy? Lonliness? or something else? 


	7. Chapter 7: Intense Emotions

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0) I want to thank everyone who likes my story so far. I   
hope you'll continue to read. Sorry about the whole paragragh thing. I  
swear they were there when i submitted the story.:0)  
-------------------  
Chapter 7: Intense Emotions  
-------------------  
-Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad.  
It's the middle that counts the most-  
- Hope Floats -  
-------------------  
Dilandau  
-------------------  
Dilandau has heard about the war and raced back to Zaibach He was  
angry that he left for a little vacation and everything fell apart. If  
it was a war Ispano wanted, a war they would get. He met with his 4   
generals to discuss plans. Now all he could do was wait. And think of  
other plans on his own.  
Allen is out of the way. Now for Van and his new little wife. I am  
sure Fanelia will side with Ispano against me. That means that Austuria  
would be against them. With Freid being nuetral..... There really is no  
threat at all. This war will end as quickly as it has started. I am  
sure Ispano will make a move soon... I will be ready with a plan B.  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
Hitomi and Van are lying together in a bed. " Van, what are you   
going to do about the oncoming war?" she asked him. " I am not sure  
yet. If we side with Ispano then Austuria will be our enemies. If we  
side with Austuria then Zaibach would be our allies. I need to figure  
this out. Right now it seems like a no win situation " he said sadly.  
" What about Atrea? I know i keep asking about her. I just feel   
something in my gut about her. She is here on Gaea for a purpose. I   
may not believe in pre-determined destiny anymore, but she is not here  
at random " she said thinking aloud. " I wonder if she knows why she  
is here? " Van asked looking over at her. " Probably not, i sense she  
is lost. I am starting to see my visions again. Most of the time they   
are fuzzy, but the images are getting a little clearer. The more time i   
spend here, the clearer it gets " she said. " That's wonderful Hitomi "  
he stated excited. " Ya, maybe i will be able to see the purpose that  
drives this war " she stated. They kissed and went back to their   
honeymoon.  
------------------  
The Mountains  
------------------  
" What's this place called Miguel ?" i asked him admiring the   
beauty. " Kodeso. There are villages in these valleys " he stated not  
really emotional. " Are we going to stay in that one " i pointed to  
a lush green valley with a small town. " This is fine, we can stay   
here " he said monotone.  
We came upon this village called levarios. We both checked into  
a small inn, in the farthest part of levorios. He got his own room. I   
got a separate room. He walked away from me without saying a word. In  
his room he went and closed it. I just stood there confused. I suppose   
if i was not so caught in my feelings and issues i would have really  
noticed the change in him. Ever since we got married he had been quiet  
and nonresponsive. I thought maybe he was having second thoughts. After  
all he did get married to me, to save me from Dilandau. I don't know  
why i asked him for a life long spiritual connection though. I think  
that if we pretended to be married that way, Dilandau would have   
believed it. So why did i do it? Why did i ask Miguel to be bound to   
me forever? I was unfair, i should have not let him to do it. I can't  
change anything now. What's done is done. I think i will go for a walk.  
It must be past midnight on earth right now. I still never want to   
go back there. I do like it here, but what am i going to do with the  
rest of my life. That is if i don't die here first. I have not really  
thought about it. I kept thinking short term. What my obsession was at  
the time. Will Miguel want to part of it? What am i thinking? Of course  
he would not want to be stuck with my head case self forever. The stars  
sure are beautiful......  
-------------------  
Miguel's thoughts  
-------------------  
What is my problem? She was trying to make me feel better back   
there. It took everything i had inside me to refrain from holding her  
and taking her into my arms. I just couldn't talk to her. I don't want  
to be mean but i just can't get any real words out. What am i supposed  
to say. Hey i love you and i know you don't love me but lets live happy  
together never touching and being friends. I know i can't live like  
that for much longer. I am going to explode. I am going to go and  
apologize to her right now. I have to try to make this work until she  
is at least safe.  
He walked to her room and knocked. No answer. Maybe she is asleep.  
He opened the door and she wasn't in there. Her bags were unpacked but  
no sign of her. He panicked. I have to find her. What if Dilandau took  
her? What if she wanted to go? Oh Gods please let her be ok. He ran  
out of the Inn searching like a maniac who lost his mind. No sign of  
her. He was stressed and worried.  
Atrea was walking along a small river I love the way the   
moonlight reflects on the water. It is like a billion stars shining.  
Quiet and peaceful. I am so confused. Confused and scared. What is it  
that i really feel? Did i feel this way all along? I can't do that to   
him. What if i don't feel anything but rebound or lonliness? I could   
not do that to him. I should stay away from him, so he does not become  
involved in my failures.  
Miguel spots her after 20 minutes of looking He runs up to her.  
By the look on her face he surprised the hell out of her. He threw he  
arms around her and hugged her tightly. " Are you ok, i was worried "  
he said still not letting her go. " i was just taking a walk " she said  
very confused. " I saw you were not in your room and i panicked " he  
said still not letting her go. " ok, you found me. Are you gonna let  
me go?" she asked smiling. " oh um ya. Sorry " he said blushing and  
stepping away. " no it is ok. It is my fault. I should have told you  
that i went for a walk " she said apologetic. " Well i see your ok, so  
i need to go now " he said and started to walk away. " No wait " she  
yelled out. " Really, i can't stay. i have to ummmm unpack " he said  
and started walking again.  
I grabbed his arm. I was not going to let whatever just happened   
go. I mean he came here like a tornado, then is leaving as fast. Oh no  
he doesn't. I am going to get him to open up to me if it is the last  
thing i do tonight. He resisted and tried to run away. " please let me  
go back to the room " he said quietly. " No i won't! We've got to talk  
sometime it might as well be now " i said softly. " I can't " he said  
and tried to get free again. " Did i make you mad " i asked feeling  
really sad. I thought i was going to cry. I could not take it if he was  
mad at me. After everything i put him through. " If you don't let me  
go back to the room now, i cannot be responsible for my actions " he   
said turning around and looking into my eyes. " I can't let you go just  
yet " i said. I was afraid that he was sick of me that he was going to   
leave for good. I was really scared. I have never seen him like this.  
He wanted to get away from me as fast as possible. I felt my heart sink  
into the ground. I was more scared of losing him and him hating me that  
death with feel better. " please Trea " ( Nickname he gave her on the  
floating fortress ) he said standing there pleading. The look in his   
eyes. He was begging me to let him go. " What if i can't let you go?"  
i asked him not exactly sure where those words were coming from. " you  
have to trea, we can't go on like this " he said resolved. I knew what   
he was saying but i didn't know at the same time. My eyes were stinging  
tears began falling. I felt a pain in my chest. At that moment i did  
not want to let him go. These new feelings now emerging from somewhere.  
I let go of his arm. He looked at me and started walking. I lost  
control. I started really crying. My vision blurry. I turned away from   
where i was standing and started walking back toward the river. I   
kneeled down, getting my pants wet. I hung my head and let the silent  
tears flow into the water. My heart was breaking and i didn't know why.  
I felt as though he walked away just then, forever. That i would never  
see him again. I layed down next to the river and cried. I didn't hear  
the footsteps behind me. I was lost and in pain. I didn't know why. I   
have never felt like this before. Even when i was without Dilandau, i   
felt like i couldn't live. But i never felt such pain in my body like   
this. I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand touched my cheek. The  
person knelt down and now had their hands in my hair. I looked up and  
Miguel was there. I reached up with both my hands and he helped me up  
to a sitting postion. I hugged him like it was our last day on earth.  
We didn't speak. I let go and sat there a couple of inches from his  
face. I had such a longing for him at this moment. A couple hours ago,  
i didn't feel it this intense. The thought of losing him forever pushed  
my feelings to the surface. I wanted him in my life. I wanted him as my  
husband. I wanted him period. He touched my face. Then he touched my  
lips with his fingers. Then he came close to my face, looking into my  
eyes. Into my soul. I lost control. I kissed him. I could not help   
myself. It is not like he stopped me. He was kissing me back. I wanted  
this moment to last forever. It did for a few minutes anyway. Then we  
stood up. As if some soft music was playing. We looked at each other  
and starting walking. He grabbed my hand and we starting running back  
to the inn. He opened the door to my room and we began kissing again.  
We moved onto the bed and made love until well past dawn.  
We lay there looking at each other. It was as if we didn't need to   
talk anymore, we were so in tune with each other. I was content in   
being in his arms.  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
hitomi wakes up in a sweat, Van still sleeping Oh i get it now.  
I saw it. Atrea and Miguel. I felt her heartache in my dream. I saw it  
all. My visions are clear now. The purpose of the war. How it all   
started and how it will end. It began with her, before the great war.  
She was there. When she left it started. Then she came back, and it all  
changed. Now another war is here. If she stays, this time. She will end  
this war, and bring peace to Gaea forever.  
But she is unaware of all of it. Unaware of the effect she has on   
people. Unaware of a special power that is brewing inside her. I have   
to wake Van, We need to find her now. Before it is too late.  
" Van, wake up now! We have to talk. I had a vision......."  
-------------------  
Zaibach  
-------------------  
Plan B. I have it now. Ispano will not attck Zaibach directly. They  
will most likely try to take out my allies first. If i destroy Fanelia  
before they attack Austuria, then all my problems will be solved. No  
more Van. No more Fanelia. No more war. Then i can pursue more   
important matters. Atrea.  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
" Ok Hitomi, i see what your saying, so how will she bring Gaea  
peace? " Van inquired. " I am not sure yet Van, but i know that we have  
to go now. We have to find her and make her see why she is really here.  
If we don't and she does nothing, then there will be a lot of   
bloodshed " Hitomi stated. " What if we find her and she still does   
nothing. Or what if we find her and it makes everything worse?" Van  
asked bluntly. " I am sure that if we find her, we can explain it to  
her. She will help. She has too " Hitomi said. " So when do we leave?"  
Van said smiling. " Right now, we have no time to lose " Hitomi said  
getting up and dressed. " How will we know where to look for her?" Van  
said getting up himself. " They are heading east " Hitomi said. " East?  
Isn't that toward the mystic valley?" Van said pondering. " I guess it   
is Van, maybe she is being guided somehow " Hitomi stated. " Well let's  
go. My cousin Samuel will take care of Fanelia in our absense. Should  
Zaibach attack, he is the best man for the job " Van said as he   
followed Hitomi out of the room.  
------------------ 


	8. Chapter 8: The Chosen path

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0)  
-------------------  
Chapter 8: The Chosen Path  
-------------------  
-Lovers in the long grass, look above them. Only they can see where  
the clouds are going. Only to discover dust and sunlight, ever make the   
sky so blue.-  
-Enya-  
-------------------  
Levarios  
-------------------  
Atrea waking up I wasn't dreaming. He is still here next to me  
sleeping peacefully. I wonder what came over me. All those intense  
feelings just came out of me. I don't even think i was in my right mind  
yesterday.she laughs to herself Well the feelings are here now. I can  
feel them in my blood. Now that i know he feels the same, it might not  
be that bad at all. In fact, i may have just found happiness. Miguel  
waking up " Hey your awake " i said smiling. " That wasn't a dream? "  
Miguel said very groggy. " If i told you it was, would you believe me?"  
i said still smiling. " No. It was way to good to be a dream " he said  
laughing. " So where do we go from here? I mean do we stay in this town  
or do we keep moving east?" i asked changing the subject. "I have a   
good feeling about going east. The farther away from Zaibach and   
Fanelia, the happier i get " he said and kissed my lips. " Good thing  
it isn't winter right now Miguel, or we'd be staying put " i said as i  
threw a pillow at his head. " Well, if you want we can leave today, but  
we will need supplies,clothes,blankets, and food " Miguel said and   
threw the pillow back at me. " Enough to feed a small army, and shelter  
them too " i said laughing really hard. I threw the pillow back at his   
head. " Ok then lets go " Miguel said throwing all the pillows at me  
and running away.  
-------------------  
The Forest  
-------------------  
Van And Hitomi " Hitomi, how far ahead are they?" Van asked.  
" About 2 days, but if we keep moving and stop only to sleep i think we  
can catch up to them in about a week" she said. "A week. Thats not bad,  
it's not good either but at least we will catch up to them " Van said  
shaking his head. " We have an advantage Van. We know why they may be  
heading east. So we are going as fast as possible to reach them. They  
on the other hand, are in no hurry. We may catch up to them sooner "  
She said thinking positive.   
" There's something i wanted to talk to you about Hitomi " Van said  
softly. " Ok, what is it?" she asked. " I know that i wanted us to  
hurry the wedding, but when this is all over i would like to have a big  
proper wedding " he said smiling. " Really?!" she said excited. " Ya "  
he said blushing. " That's great Van. I would love that " she said  
beaming. " Let's stop here for the night Hitomi " he stated with   
something up his sleeve. " Why here Van? There is still light out we  
could keep going for a little while longer " she said perplexed. " Well  
i arranged for a surprise for you. It is in here, he pointed inside  
the cave if your not too chicken to come in " he snickered.  
Hitomi went inside the dark cave. After a few moments she saw the   
cave had light inside. When she got inside the main chamber she saw  
about 500 candles all lit. They were in the walls and on the floor.  
It was beautiful. In the center of the chamber was a basket of food, a  
bottle of wine, and a blanket. She kissed him hard on the lips. This  
was a wonderful surprise. They ate and drank the wine. It was more of  
a celebration. They were both tired and really needed the distraction.  
They talked all night, mostly laughing. They were finally connecting  
again. Just like where they left off, before. Hitomi felt complete.  
-------------------  
-Afternoon is hazy. River flowing. All around the sounds moving  
closer to them, telling them a story told by Flora. Dreams they never   
knew.-  
-Enya-  
-------------------  
Zaibach  
-------------------  
" King Dilandau, i bring news " the general said. " Well what is   
it?!" Dilandau stated harshly. " Ispano is making a move. There forces  
were seen crossing the Koroso mountains. They are about 2 days away "  
the general stated. " So, Ispano is making a move against me afterall.  
Hmmmmm. General, We shall take our forces to the mountains. We will  
take the new and improved steath cloaked Alsiedes. I will lead the   
battle and you will stay here " Dilandau sneered. " Is that wise King "  
the general said surprised. " Don't question me again! " Dilandau  
yelled. The general left and Dilandau pondered the fall of Ispano.  
He took all the new melef units toward the mountains. He figured  
Ispano can't fly and were 2 days away. Zaibach's melefs could fly and  
be there in a day. The battle would end in the mountains with Zaibach   
victorious.  
-------------------  
-Will you find the answer in all you say and do? Will you find the  
answer in you-  
- Enya-  
-------------------  
Dawn the next day  
-------------------  
Hitomi having a dream Where am i? Koroso. Is this the war of   
the past or the coming war? It all looks familair. Hitomi envisioned  
herself in the fields at the mouth of the mountains. A war was raging  
on, very violently. After a few minutes of watching she realized it was  
Ispano and Zaibach. The coming war..... Van and herself had just gotton  
there and were hiding in the trees. She could see Dilandau and his  
army were slaughtering Ispano. Atrea and Miguel were nowhere to be   
seen. She wondered where they were. They should be here. Something's   
very wrong......  
" Van wake up now! We have to go! " Hitomi yelled packing up their  
supplies. " What is it Hitomi? What's happened? Did you see a vision?"  
Van said jumping up. " Yes, i saw the coming war. It will take place in  
Koroso's mouth. We have to hurry Van! The war will begin in less than a   
day " Hitomi yelled as she jumped onto her horse. Van quickly followed  
suit and jumped on his horse. They both sped away as fast as possible.  
-------------------  
Levarios  
-------------------  
" I can't believe you talked me into staying an extra week Miguel "  
i said not really minding. " I wanted you to get your strength up   
before the trip " he stated smiling devilishly. " Really? I couldn't  
tell, it seems like you want me to be worn out before the trip " i said  
pretending to be mad. " Well you've stayed in bed for 2 days, only 5  
more to go " he playfully smiled. " Well not today. We are going   
shopping! " I said knowing how much he hated it. We both got up and  
got dressed, and headed out the door. When we got to the market, i   
started to get really dizzy. I felt as though i was walking into a  
different reality. I was walking in the market holding Miguel's hand  
and the next minute i am was in a hazy blue place. Swirls of color  
everywhere. I was confused but mesmorized by the colors. I could hear  
voices, more like whispers. All at once. I could not make out anything  
they were saying. It became like a buzzing noise. My face got hot. My  
fingered tingled. Swirls of blue color were coming out of my   
fingertips. I felt sick......  
Then i was back at the market. I had a queazy feeling in my stomach   
still. Miguel looked at me and smiled and we kept walking. Did i   
imagine that experience? I felt as though i was at least gone for a few   
minutes, but Miguel smiled at me as if nothing happened. Am i going  
crazy again? Seeing things that aren't there? I looked down at my hands  
to see nothing unusual about them. They tingled when i thought about  
the blue swirls. I wonder what is going on? Until i figure it out, i   
can't tell miguel, he would only worry.  
a few hours later Miguel and i were headed to a restaurant type  
place with out door tables. We sat down and ordered some kind of veggie  
plate. It looked gross, but Miguel insisted it was quite good. I was  
just about to take a bite when the atmospere changed again. This time  
i was in a purple haze. All around me was circles of blue. No swirls.  
I looked at my hands to see if they had anything weird coming out of  
them. They were fine. I heard many voices speak as one. " You know  
what you have to do " that's all that was said. My whole body tingled.  
Little circles of blue was coming from my fingertips everytime i moved  
them. Miguel started talking. I could hear him but i was not there.   
Slowly i was coming back to reality. I smiled as if nothing had   
happened. I wanted to forget everything. Nothing would spoil my time   
here with Miguel. Not Dreams. Not visions. Not creepy little colors of  
light coming from my fingers.  
We walked back to the inn and to our room. Miguel cancelled the   
other room a day or so ago. Not like we needed it anymore. It was still  
light out but Miguel wanted to take a shower before we headed out to   
see some sites. I sat down on the bed. Haze..... This is getting really  
annoying. What does this mean? Red haze. Red electrical ribbons were  
flying in the air like they were atoms. Against my will, my fingers  
were causing small ripples of color in this already weird place. Like  
before i could not move my legs. I stood there. I heard a voice. A  
single female voice. " It is time, you must stop it " and that was it.  
I shot back into reality really quick this time. I had more questions  
and no one to provide answers. Stop what? What could i do? I had no  
desire or will to fight or stop anyone. I wanted peace. little did i  
know peace was a long way off..................  



	9. Chapter 9: Visions

DisClaimer: I don not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue. - Now the story gets more involved and intense. It is hard  
for me to put 2 romance stories at once in this fic. All 4 people and  
Dilandau has such different personalities. I hope that reading from   
this chapter on, you'll be really kind. I will do my best.  
-------------------  
Chapter 9: Visions  
-------------------  
-As i walk down this hallway. Tonight, it's too quite. So i pad  
through the dark, and call you on the phone. Push your old numbers.  
And let your house ring....... Till i wake your ghost.-  
- Kristen Hersh-  
-------------------  
Levarios  
-------------------  
Miguel gets out of the shower " Miguel can we talk for a second?"  
i asked him seriously. " Ya what is it " he said while drying his hair.  
He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. He looked a little  
confused by my sudden seriousness. " There has been some things that  
have happened today that i didn't tell you about. But now i think i   
should " I said avoiding his eyes for the moment. " Please, go on " he  
stated in a worried tone. I paused for what seemed like an eternity.  
Then i began telling him about the haze and the colors. He seemed a  
little put off by what i told him. Maybe he thought i was crazy or  
sick again. " Well, what do you think ?" i inquired. " I'm not sure. I  
mean DAMN Atrea, thats a lot to take in. " he said sounding very unsure  
of me. " I know it is a lot to take in, but i swear i did not make it  
up " i said in a confident voice. " Can i take a walk and think about   
it? I don't want to say anything rash until i have a chance to really  
think it through " he said very rattled. " I understand. Can we meet  
at the river around sunset?" i asked hopeful. " Ya, sunset " he said  
as he was walking out the door.  
------------------  
Van & Hitomi  
------------------  
" Hitomi, how is our timetable looking?" Van asked her. " I think   
we can make it in time to find them " she said hastily. " I hope so,  
this world does not need another war " he said with regret. " From my  
vision, it was dark. We will be near Koroso before sunset. I think  
we have a great chance of preventing this, if we can find them " she  
said pretending to be overly confident. " I know your scared, the   
truth is, i am a little scared too. I have all these, what if's buzzing  
around my head. " he said as they rode faster. " So do i Van, not just  
about the oncoming trouble either. I keep thinking; What if i never  
went back to earth. What if i never saw you again. What if i never came  
back to Gaea. Things like that " she said in a faraway voice. " Those  
are almost the same questions i have asked myself once or twice. I am  
glad you came back. I am really glad that i got the chance to love you  
again, the way i should have during the great war. I am thankful that  
your my wife and have forgiven me for my mistakes. " he said with so   
much love in his voice. " I am never leaving again Van. I hope you   
know that. When i was back on earth, i thought i was ok with leaving   
all this behind. Truth is, i could not think of anything or anyone   
else" she said very happily. " When i am with you i feel as though i   
could do anything. I promise you when these troubles are over, i am   
going to show you more happiness than you could have ever dreamed " he  
stated. " Can i get that in writing?" she said giggling. They both  
laughed uncontrollably and rode faster. Each secretly hoping that   
somehow they could get through this without a scratch.  
-------------------  
Dilandau  
-------------------  
Good we are almost there. We can surprise Ispano at sunset. Move  
in swift and fast. This will be a good day for me. I will teach all of  
Gaea who is the better ruler, then i will teach them again. And if by  
some small chance Van or any of his little friends get in my way.....  
Well then..... it will be a truly happy reunion. I can take care of all  
my debts without lifting a finger. Ispano is no match for my new and  
improved army. This is only the beginning...... I can feel it.  
-------------------  
The River  
-------------------  
I was standing near the river. I was not sure what to make of my  
new situation. How will Miguel react now that he has had time to absorb  
my news? I was a little worried, but i hoped that he believed me even  
on a small level. There were so many things i needed to tell him.  
Miguel came walking up at that point. He sat down about a yard or so   
away from the lake. I sat down next to him. It was a little weird  
between us. Neither of us spoke we sat there on different wave lengths.  
I spoke first, breaking the deafening silence. " Listen Miguel, I hope  
that you do believe me about the things i told you about. I know what  
i saw. I just don't know how to prove to you that i am not imaging  
things. Even if you don't believe me, there are some things that i need  
to tell you. Something bad is going to happen in the next hour. I can  
feel it. Not like a gut thing, but more like a whole body experience  
thing. Those vision things or whatever to call them, they were telling   
me something. That bad feeling is, well it is deep in my bones. In case  
something should happen to me i wanted you to know how i really felt.  
About you and Gaea.  
He was looking at me now. I thought that it was only fair that i   
return his gaze. I turned to face him. We were both sitting down facing  
each other now. Now i could tell him. I felt strong. I could tell him  
my feelings. Where i lost the words before, now i had them.  
When i first met you on the dance floor, i thought you were very  
handsome and charming. You didn't get sucked into the games i was   
playing. Up until that point in my life everyone got sucked into my  
intrigues. I could change any subject and get away with it. Not with   
you though. If it was not for that whole chasing me down thing, i may  
have fallen for you. The person i was on earth is a lot different then   
the person Gaea had made me. I was quiet, self-involved, private, and   
selfish. When i came here, i became manipulative, cunning, and i played  
a lot of head games. There was no excuse for my rudeness or erratic  
behavior. That's why i fell for Dilandau. He was in a position of  
power and i could manipulate him easily. You became my best friend. I  
relied on you and took you for granted. The fact is, that over the   
last couple of years i have thought about you. I did not know my   
feelings went beyond friendship until you took care of me. You watched  
out for me. I never had that before. I started to look at you   
differently. From there my feelings grew. At the time i did not know   
it. I figured it out when we were here at the river the last time. I  
thought i had pissed you off to the point of no return. I thought that  
you would leave and never come back. It was then my feelings came out.  
I need you Miguel. I need you always because i love you and can't bear  
to be without you. I finished saying. I looked away from his face, i  
had never told the entire truth to someone in my life. I was a little   
unsure of how he would react. " I feel the same Trea. You give me so  
much strength. When i am with you, even before, i felt so alive. I do  
believe your visions happened. I am never leaving you for a second. I  
trust you and i love you. I was crying happy tears, well so was he.  
Now we were complete. Not only did we understand each other but we  
were in tune with each other. I don't even care if it was the bloodpact  
or not. Now i loved him. I could not imagine otherwise.  
We kissed. A half hour later 2 horses came over the hill. As they  
got closer i knew who they were. Van and someone i think i remember   
from somewhere. I no longer had hate toward Van. I was still not ok   
with the whole kidnapping thing, but he was here and from the look on  
his face i would say Dilandau was involved.  
I came to find out about Ispano's war cry. The war just after dark.  
No one could tell exactly when or how it would start. The only thing  
we could agree on is that it would happen. Not much time. The girl  
with Van was Hitomi, his new wife. No one really had time to explain  
or say anything about it. I did know that i started this war. I was  
the catalyst behind it. I killed Ziola. Van was the driving factor.  
When he and Allen decided to kidnap me. Dilandau was the one who put  
everything into motion. What i could not figure out was the same  
questions hitomi asked me. Why was i brought to Gaea twice? What the   
visions mean, both hers and mine. Even though they were very different.  
How could i end a war without bloodshed? She said she felt a power   
inside me that could bring peace to Gaea. I had no idea where this was  
coming from. All i could think about was my last night on earth. The  
voices..... the ones who brought me back to Gaea..... the same voices  
in my waking haziness of colors. It made sense in my head but at the  
same time there were important pieces missing. I knew the answer inside  
me but i could not recall it. We talked for maybe 20 minutes or so. It  
was clearly dark now and there were hardly any sounds. All 4 of us saw  
movement over the mountains. It was beginning..... We raced up there  
to where the horses came down the mountain. Dilandau still was no where  
in sight. Finally we found King Ispano. It took a little while, but Van  
managed to convince him to fall back to Ispano. The king trusted Van.  
I was glad that there would be no fighting this day. Little did i know  
Dilandau was watching and listening to us. Ispano left. All 4 of us  
headed to get a drink or three.  
-----------------  
Dilandau  
-----------------  
Who does he think he is? Van Fanel came to warn Ispano. How   
touching...... Atrea that trader! Working on his side. My sworn enemy.  
Miguel. Trader too. He swore an oath and now look at him. Enjoy each  
other while you can. Because it is short lived. Van is not there to  
protect his little kingdom. And i am in the mood to kill. Tonight i  
shall take out Fanelia. And there will be no farther threat. As for you  
Atrea. I will be coming for you soon......  
That night Dilandau and his army went to Fanelia. Dilandau was   
pleased to see they were not very prepared. He burned the gate down,   
and proceeded to the inner city. Rather than kill individuals, he   
burned everything in sight.He instrusted the Zaibach melefs beforehand,  
to leave no witnesses. After all the houses and markets were burning,   
they went to the castle. It would not be easy to burn it, so they used   
their new and improved liquid metal, to forge weapons that were larger   
than before. They smashed the brick and burned everyone inside. Now   
Fanelia was burning along with all its people. The lucky ones escaped   
through secret tunnels. Dilandau and his army left the fallen Fanelia.   
Laughing devilishy. He wanted to see the look on Van's face but knew it  
would not be wise to do so.  
------------------  
Meanwhile in Levarios  
------------------  
Hitomi, Van, Miguel and Atrea went to the inn. It was getting   
pretty late but they wanted to get the extra room and get a drink. They  
talked for awhile about Hitomi's theory that Miguel & Atrea were headed  
to the mystic valley. " It is not over yet. I suspect Dilandau will be  
pretty pissed that we talked Ispano into retreating. Ispano had to know   
that Dilandau was setting them up for a trap. Yep he is probably   
pissed. " Hitomi said sighing. " If i know anything about Dilandau,   
then i would say he was more than pissed. He has probably going to do  
something horrible. " Atrea stated with utter confidence. They debated  
the different ways to end the war, but the end result was always bad.  
Atrea was fading again, in and out of the reality of Gaea. It was  
not like before. Instead it was timed lapses every few minutes.   
Different shapes and different colors. Always moving, always alive. She  
just sat there pretending nothing was going on. After another hour or  
so, Hitomi got a blank look on her face. She turned to look at Atrea  
but she was somewhere else. Her physical body was there, but in her   
eyes there was nothing. Then harder Hitomi looked at her, the more she  
faded into Atrea's lapses. Soon she was standing beside her in the   
vision lapses. She looked over at Atrea in the vision world and in the  
real world. Atrea looked back at her. Not a word was spoken. Hitomi  
saw what was going on. The colors, the changes. Atrea was changing.  
She noticed her fingers were tracing small circles in the air. Colors  
were coming out of the tips. It was clear that neither girl could   
explain it. Many voices speaking as one stated " It is far from over "  
The visions stopped. Hitomi heard and saw everything. What did it mean?  
Why did she get sucked into the hazy colored place? Atrea blinked and  
looked at hitomi " Now you understand why i am so confused " Atrea  
said to Hitomi. She then got up and went back to her room. Hitomi was  
left to answer Miguel and Van's questions. Which would not be easy,   
because she had no answers herself.  



	10. Chapter 10: Games

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it.Please   
don't sue:0)  
-------------------  
Chapter 10: Games  
-------------------  
- Your just a toy; that i like to play with. -  
-Cruel Intentions-  
-------------------  
Levarios that same night  
-------------------  
Atrea went up to the room. She layed there on the bed. She could  
not sleep. Or so she thought. She was actually asleep. Dream world  
She sat up on the bed and looked around the room. Strings on colors  
buzzing this way and that. She raised her hands in the air, closed her  
eyes. She began tracing with her fingers in the air. She opened her  
eyes and it all suddenly made sense. The haze, the colors, and the   
sensations. It was like, that place was a teacher. The colors were not   
real, but the sensations were. The power inside of her. That only she  
could control, was in a babylike state that she needed to master in  
time. She woke up for real this time. Sat up on the bed thinking about  
what kind of power it was and what it could do. When would she be   
ready? How would she know what to do? She was so tired she could not  
think straight. Without realizing it she fell asleep.  
Meanwhile downstairs " I don't know how to answer your   
questions. I was there with her and saw what she saw, but i am not sure  
what it means " Hitomi said looking at both Miguel and Van. " Well what  
should we do now? " Miguel asked Van. " I guess we got to the mystic   
valley " Van stated. " Are you sure Van? I mean shouldn't we go back  
to Fanelia?" Hitomi said stuttering. " What's wrong Hitomi " Van said.  
"I'm... I'm not sure. I have this feeling that we should go home right  
away " she said standing up. " Ok, i will go and get Atrea, and meet   
you guys down here in about 10 minutes " Miguel said and left.  
" Atrea, wake up. We have to go " Miguel said already getting their  
things together. She did not stir. " Wake up " he shouted. Still   
nothing. He felt her pulse, she was alive but in a deep sleep. He   
picked her up and all their things up and headed downstairs. The way   
Hitomi said that they should go to Fanelia, really got to him. He was   
a little worried and his nerves out of whack.  
He met them downstairs, put Atrea on the horse and they rode out  
of their very fast.  
-------------------  
Fanelia ruins  
-------------------  
The 4 got their. Van could not believe his eyes. His country burned  
and destroyed. He fell to the ground sobbing. Hitomi sat down next to   
him, staring ahead in disbelief. Miguel said nothing. He did manage to  
wake Atrea though. She also said nothing. There was a lot of silence.  
After about an hour Van stood up and screamed in the air " You will  
pay for this Dilandau " he pounded his fists into the ground and lay  
there shaking. Atrea got off the horse and said " I will go to  
Zaibach tomorrow and fix the problem. Afterall, i feel a bit guilty. I  
know it isn't my fault, but i want to do this. " No " Miguel stated.  
" Miguel is right Atrea, we have to come up with a better plan. Not a  
suicide mission. " Hitomi stated. " Ok, then what should we do " Atrea  
said looking at each one of them. " For now, we need to go to Austuria  
and warn the king " Van stated with conviction. They set up a camp  
there that night. No one could sleep so they sat there in silence until  
morning.  
-------------------  
Zaibach  
-------------------  
" It was just like you said sir. All 4 of them went to the Fanelia  
ruins " the soldier said to Dilandau. " And your sure that SHE was with   
them? " Dilandau asked. " Yes, and i overheard them say they would head  
out to Austuria to warn the King " the soldier replied. " Ok, thank  
you. You may leave now " Dilandau stated very pleased. So it would   
seem that Atrea will be mine afterall. I will get them before they get  
to Austuria. Dilandau headed out with 3 other Zaibach melefs. He felt  
all warm and fuzzy when he thought about Van and what he must have   
felt when his poor country was in ruins. He was also excited at the   
prospect of getting Atrea away from them. He could make her come to her  
senses one way or another.  
-------------------  
Somewhere in the middle of nowhere  
-------------------  
Van and his party were 3 hours outside of Austuria's boarders. He  
sensed something odd and stppoed his horse. " Van, what is it? " Hitomi  
inquired. " I feel like there is someone watching us " Van said in a   
faraway voice. He was too busy scanning the surroundings. They all got  
off their horses and were looking around frantically. After a few   
minutes of finding nothing unusual they were about to get back on their  
horses. Three melefs appeared. Dilandau stepped out of the melef before   
anyone had time to react.He grabbed Atrea and all 3 melefs disappeared.  
" What the hell!? " Van yelled. " They came for her..... Just like he  
said he would.... When i was least expect that he would.... "  
Miguel said sadly. " We will get her back! " Hitomi snapped at him.  
" We need King Aston's help, we will ride there and get his forces to  
attack Zaibach " Van stated riding away. Hitomi and Miguel followed.  
-------------------  
Zaibach a little bit later  
-------------------  
" Why have you brought me to Zaibach?" Atrea shouted to Dilandau.  
" Don't you get it my love? You belong with me and no one else! " he  
said smiling. " I married Miguel " she retorted. "You will come to your  
senses sooner or later " he said pleased, " By bloodpact...... " she  
finished. He was surprised, but not really fazed by it. " No matter,  
I don't need to marry you. We will be together eventually anyway " he  
said and smiled. Dilandau touched her cheek for a moment and left the  
room. There was no escape. And she knew it.  
No windows and one door. Dilandau knew better. I guess he thought  
of everything. At least i can say he never underestimated me after the  
first time. What does he think that he can accomplish by doing this?  
He is no longer my weakness. Then again, how long will he plan to keep  
me here? I don't know if i can resist him forever. He has broken me  
before. NO! Not this time. I love Miguel that is all that matters. I   
will think of him and remind myself why i love him. Dilandau will not   
win. No matter what he does........  
-------------------  
Austuria  
-------------------  
" I am sorry father cannot meet with you right now Van. He is very   
ill " Millerna stated while sitting on the throne. " It is ok princess,  
we only came to beg for Austuria's help in defeating Zaibach " Van said  
getting to the point. " I will offer you any help you need Van, but i  
cannot act without fathers approval. I want to see Dilandau crushed as  
much as you do. But i cannot...... " she said resolved. " I understand   
Princess. When will King Aston be well enough? " he stated. " I hope  
very soon Van. I am so sorry about your country". she said sadly.  
" Thank you Princess " he said while lowering his head. " You may stay  
here in the castle until father can make a decision " she stated. With  
that said Van, Miguel, and Hitomi got up and followed the handmaid to   
their new rooms.  
Miguel sat on the bed upset and angry. He just took her. He had no   
time to react. Just gone. What if Dilandau gets to her? What if he  
brainwashes her into thinking differently? I want her back with me. I  
don't want to have faith in that she will come back to me. I know him!  
I know him well. When he wants something, like he has wanted her.... He  
always gets it. I don't know what i will do without her..... Damn it i  
am so negative. It has to work out. She has to fight him.. She will....  
She will fight him. That was the only thing that got him to sleep. The  
different ways Atrea would kill Dilandau. Trained Killer.  



	11. Chapter 11: Circles

DiaClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please   
don't sue.:0)  
-------------------  
Chapter 11: Circles  
-------------------  
- If you want to get your soul to heaven. Trust in me, don't you  
judge or question. You are broken, now what faith can't heal you. Just  
do everything i tell you to do. Jesus Christ why don't you come save my  
life now. Open my eyes, light me with your life now. -  
- Tool, Opiate -  
Zaibach late  
-------------------  
Atrea sat on the only chair in the room. She was wearing some of   
her old clothes. The clothes she left in Zaibach when she was forced  
to go to Fanelia the first time. She was a little surprised that he  
kept them. It was late at night and she could not sleep. She was really  
scared of old feelings coming back.  
Dilandau walked in at the same moment. " What do you want now ?"  
i said trying to sound annoyed. " I want to talk about what you have   
been up to, since the last time we saw each other ?" he said sincere.  
" what's the point ?" i stated under my breath. " Humor me " he said  
smiling. " No " i yelled at him. I then turned around and faced the  
window.I was not going to listen.Not to him or the nagging voices in my   
head. He did not say anything. Several minutes passed by. If i hadn't  
heard him get up from the chair, i would have thought he left. Instead  
he came up behind me. He was touched my exposed back, tracing circles  
on my tattoo. I could feel the hairs on my back raise. I got away from  
him as fast as i could. I walked to the other side of the room. He   
followed me. He touched my face and my arm. Very lightly stroking both  
places. I again walked away from him. " You won't get away with this! "  
i stated to him. I tried to stay one step ahead of him. The longer the  
time passed, the harder it was to keep a clear head. I knew that. I   
suspect he did too. He said nothing. That look in his eye pretty much  
stated his intent. After all this time, he was still in love with me.He  
cornered me and met my eyes with his. Lightly touching my skin and   
face. He had not crossed the line. It was as though he was toying with   
me. Trying to bait me. I loved all forms of challenges and he knew   
that. He was trying to get me to break down and play his game. I just  
closed my eyes and thought about Miguel. The thoughts faded quickly.  
He pressed his lips softly on my cheek. Brushed them against my lips.  
Pressed his body against mine and then he left. I heard the door close  
behind him. If anything, he was a patient man when it came to getting  
what he wanted.  
The next morning he did not come into my room. A handmaid brought  
me fresh towels and some food. I was surprised he did not bring the  
items himself. Then again i can't predict anything he does anymore. I  
waited all day for him to come back and try to bait me some more. He  
didn't. Then night came, no sign of him. I layed down on the bed fully  
intending to go to sleep. For a long time i tossed and turned, or so i  
thought, to get to sleep. I was in fact sleeping i just didn't know it.  
In my dream i was still in the room, which was brightly lit by a  
blue color. There were swirls of white colors in the air. I sat up and  
raised my fingers the swirls stopped. Everything stopped. When i put  
my fingers down the white swirls continued, and everything else was  
unfrozen. It was weird, but i think the blue color meant some kind of  
freezing power. I tested the theory a few more times and sure enough i  
proved right. I had the power to stop the swirls. I wonder if in the   
real world i could do it too.  
Dilandau was sitting over me when i woke up. " What time is it " i  
asked half asleep? " Not sure " he replied. " How long have you been   
here ?" i asked. " About an hour " he said. I layed back down and tired  
to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes and pretended instead. There was  
no way i could fall asleep with HIM watching me. I did end up falling  
asleep eventually. I remember dreaming. It was about the beginning.  
The beginning of my life on Gaea. I was sitting in my room on the   
floating fortress and Miguel was telling me a story. The only weird  
part was, he was telling me the end of the story over and over again.  
The same ending. I sat up in my dream, he smiled and kept repeating the  
same words over and over like a time loop. The floating fortress   
changed somehow. It became a torture chamber. Miguel was still there,  
but he kept repeating a different phrase over and over. I had no idea  
what language it was, but it did not sound like happy words. Then many  
men appeared in the room and they began chanting those words. I tried  
to push my way out of the chamber but the ghost like people held me  
back. I woke up with a scream caught in my thought. I did not see that  
Dilandau was still there. I could feel beads of sweat on my face. I  
got up and washed my face. I was still getting used to the idea that it  
was only a nightmare not real life. I sat down on the floor and closed   
my eyes. I said "oh god" in a whisper. Dilandau got up from the chair,  
i only realized he was still there, when he picked me up and set me   
down on my bed. I looked at him. He looked at me and held my hand. I  
tried to snatch it away but couldn't. In that moment we were in tune.  
Eventually i did let go of his hand. He pulled hte blanket up to my  
neck and tucked me in. He sat back down on the chair which was now in  
shadows and said " I noticed the scar on your hand. At first i did not  
believe you when you said you married Miguel through blood pact. I  
guess you can't see it, can you? I replied " See what? ". He said in a  
calm voice " You cannot see that the love you feel for Miguel is not   
real. When you are with him you feel that love and peace and no other   
man can touch that. But when you are away.... Each day you love him  
less and less. I was right all along. You are still in love with me but  
are clouded by the blood that runs in your veins. I can say with most  
certainty that in 2 months time, you will no longer feel that love for   
him ". He was silent after that phrase. I secretly wondered if he was  
right. The priest's words echoed in my head " Each couple is different,  
no one can tell what the effects will be ". I wanted to believe that  
Dilandau was wrong. I was confused. I sat up and proposed a challenge  
for myself. " Kiss me now. Like i was the only woman for you. If i feel  
nothing then you are wrong about my love for Miguel. If i feel   
something, then i will make love to you right now. Marriage or not " i  
stated confident that i would win.  
He got up and sat down on the bed. He took his right hand and put  
his fingers gently on the back on my neck. Then he leaned in and   
brushed his lips on mine. He was teasing me. He finally put his tongue  
in my mouth and he was kissing me as though it was his dream. I felt  
a lot of things explode inside of me. I wanted to scream and cry. This  
was not normal behavior. I would be that same girl again. I could not  
be her nor could i hurt Miguel. He pulled back and said " Well?" I said  
" Well what? I felt nothing " he started to grin really big. He leaned  
in again and whispered in my ear " Liar ". That was it, i knew he had  
me pegged but i would not give into temptation. He left the room and i  
layed there trying to sleep.  
-----------------  
Ispano army  
-----------------  
meanwhile Ispano's army had other ideas. They were already in   
Zaibach. They snuck in and launched an attack in stealth mode. They  
knew they could not defeat Dilandau in an outright attack, so they were  
taking out his men one by one until the perimeter was breached.  
It much have been about 4am or so, i never heard the attack coming.  
I was locked in this room alone and there was fighting outside. I   
quickly got up and got dressed. I looked out my window and saw that  
Ispano had used a sneak attack. Van and Hitomi were no where to be   
seen. I figured they had no idea either, otherwise Van would have  
shown himself. I had no weapon or means to escape. I heard more sword  
fighting in the hallway outside mine. Someone broke down the door, i  
turned around and saw who it was. King Ispano. By the look on his face  
he knew who i was.... The girl who killed his daughter. He came at me  
with his sword out. The look in his eye said it all. He meant to kill  
me. I had not fought in a long time. I was not rusty at all. In fact i  
felt like i was at the top of my game. We exchanged a few bad words.   
I kicked his leg, causing him to fall hard. he quickly rebounded. We   
were circling each other. I wanted him to die badly. I felt blood lust  
again. I ached in my soul, to kill him and solve my current problem.  
The girl i never wated to see again is back. A trained killer. He came   
at me again. I was ready for him, i countered his move by sweeping his   
leg and grabbing his dagger out of his belt. He never had a chance. I  
killed him in one swift move. He had no time to think. His last words  
were " You will pay for killing my country YOU BITCH " I snicked and  
said " Not likely seeing as how i killed you without a second thought.  
Make no mistake dear King i have a rage inside of me like no other, and  
your family killed my dreams. Now that i have killed your family, i can  
take back my life ". I don't know if he heard all of that. I didn't  
care. I wanted to get as far away from Zaibach as possible. Not because  
of Dilandau or the fighting, Not because of Miguel. But because i could  
not stay here anymore. In this night, i changed the course of Gaea's   
history once more. If i had never come to this planet all this blood  
would not be on my hands. The pain i caused was great. And i broke  
Miguel's heart he just didn't know it yet. Dilandau was right all   
along. Better to think i am dead then to cause more trouble for this  
world. No one will think i am alive, therefore no one will look for me.  
I left my room and the dead body. I felt the urge to burn it. The  
castle was buring anyway so no one would notice if this room was too.  
They would think that the charred body is me. I was seeing red all  
around. I took my hands up and placed them on wall outside the room and   
in my mind i pictures it buring. Fire came out of my hands and spread   
quickly. It seems i do have other abilities afterall. I did not feel   
heat at all. I would have to explore this another time. i need to leave  
without anyone suspecting. I crept throught the hallways and down to   
the stables. I borrowed a horse and rode away very fast not looking  
back. To the damage my presense caused............  
-------------------  
The next morning  
-------------------  
Van and Hitomi " Hitomi..... I have some news " Van said in a   
low tone. " News about Atrea? " she inquired. " Yes and No. Last night  
Ispano invaded Zaibach. Both sides took heavy casualties. Dilandau is  
alive, King Ispano is missing and Atrea is believed to be dead " he  
stated in one breath. " Does Miguel know?" she asked with tears in her   
eyes. " Ya, he knows. He left after he heard the news. I think he is  
going into priesthood. He couldn't take it the news well so he decided  
rather than killing himself he would give back to the people what was  
taken from him " he said sadly. " Oh god " was all she said.  
Dilandau's thoughts He was looking in what remained of her room.  
The body was taken away already, so there was only charred furniture   
left. He started to whisper as he looked around the room. " Atrea, nice  
try....... I know your not dead. I can feel it in my heart. You ran   
away again so you wouldn't have to face the truth. You didn't want to   
hurt Miguel and you thought it was all your fault. I will find you! And  
you will face the truth. About everything.... I love you and you love   
me. You can never escape that...... I am coming...... 


	12. 

Disclaimer: i do not own Escaflowne or any the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0)  
-----------------  
Chapter 12: Who's Dreams?  
-----------------  
- I am just a worthless liar. I am just an imbesil. I will only   
complicate you. Trust in me, and if all is well. I will find a center  
in you. I will chew it up and leave. Trust me. Trust me......  
- Tool, Undertow -  
-----------------  
Several days later  
-----------------  
I went south from Zaibach when i left that night. I did not stop  
for 2 days straight. I crossed the Paradine lake and headed past Madido  
valley. Now i am in an area i have not been before. For several days i  
have been experimenting in my little camp here. I have not seen any  
people anywhere, so it has been safe to try my new powers. I can't say   
that i like them or that i want them, but they have been useful. I can  
start fires, freeze or rather stop moving objects. I can cause the   
ground to shake by placing my hands on the earth and i can make it   
rain.I am lonely, but i know the alternative. Isolation is the only way  
for me to live right now. The longer i am away from Miguel, the easier  
it is. I don't feel in love with him anymore. I love him but not in   
that way. Dilandau was right. I hate that. To top it off, the scar on  
my hand has healed. There is nothing left of this marriage. Because i  
am dead to him, or he believes me to be anyway. Now i understand what  
the priest meant by, no divorce. It wasn't real to begin with. Once i  
understood the impact i had on his life, my feelings changed back, thus  
the marriage null and void. It is amazing the effect one person can   
have on so many lives. I ruined and destroyed so much. If i had not   
come to Gaea then none of this would have happened. It would have been  
someone else, with different results. I feel guilty. I feel the pain  
i caused and i cannot go back to the real world. Actually i never  
thought i would feel this way, but i am starting to think i should go   
home, to earth. Maybe i can find a way. Running seems to be a  
constant in my life. I can't deal so i run away. Like now. What's wrong  
with me?  
-------------------  
On the other side of the world  
-------------------  
Dilandau Well i have searched Fried, Austuria, Zaibach ruins, and  
Fanelia. No sign of her. Everyone i question has not seen her and it is  
getting really hard to keep a low profile. I went about so many things  
the wrong way. I let my hatred and revenge cloud my goals. I could have   
had it all if i did things differently. Now look at me. No country, No  
girl, no life. I am running around the world searching for one person.  
To make her face the truth. I will never give up on her.  
The only thing that keeps me happy is that my revenge was swift and  
just. My debts have been paid and i sleep better knowing this. Now i  
am alone..... I have it! I have not gone south yet. I will spend the  
rest of my life looking for her if i have to. I will go south tomorrow  
then i will go West. Damn it! Where are you atrea?  
-------------------  
A few hours later Middle of the night  
-------------------  
Dilandau is sleeping restlessly. Atrea is dreaming peacefully.  
Atrea's dream On earth; Walking along a bridge from her childhood.  
It is summertime and there are many flowers blooming. She is reliving  
a moment from when she was 5 years old. The only difference is that, in   
this dream she is 24, her current age: I always loved this place. My  
grandma used to take me here to play and pick flowers. I seem to be  
alone. I am awake in this dream. I mean really aware that this is a   
dream. I have never been able to do this before. I wonder if this is  
part of my new powers. Maybe it is a fluke and i only think that i am  
aware but i am really dreaming that i am. Whatever. I laugh. That part  
would be way to complicated to figure out. It is a nice place i might  
as well take a walk. I am walking across the rest of the bridge and  
the dream changed. I was still in a flowered area but it was a grassy  
field where a wall should be. I must be on Gaea now. I see men laughing  
and talking about a yard away they have swords at their sides. This   
must be Gaea. I have never been here before though, this can't be a   
memory for me. Is that Allen? When he was younger. It is a boy about  
15 years or so old and his is playing with a little girl that is about  
4 or 5 maybe? Hmmmmmm. The sky is darkening and rain is coming down,   
the young man is yelling something. I am going to go up to him and ask   
him what this place is. " Sir, what is this place?" i inquired. " Have  
you seen a little girl around here "? he asked impatiently. " No, i..  
umm have not " i said confused. He yelled " Celena. Celena where are   
you ". I walked away. It was making some sense. Ok this was Allen's  
past. What does that have to do wi..... Wait a second. Dilandau. This  
would be his past too. Why am i here? I never knew about any of this.  
Ok, i have the will to change this dream. I wish i could see Dilandau   
now. I want to see him. The dream went dark. There was a light about  
a yard away. I walked up to it and there was a patch of grass there.  
He appeared before me. He was sleeping on the grass. I woke him up. He  
looked at me and said " This is a hell of a dream ". I asked him about  
the little girl and Allen etc. He told me all about it. That was the  
day that changed his life. I did not know if this dream was real or  
not. Was i sharing a dream with him?Or was this part of my imagination?  
Either way i could not take a chance. I wanted to wake up. I prayed to  
wake up, but the dream was still there and so was Dilandau. He asked  
what i was doing. I said nothing. Instead i changed the dream. I went  
to McDonalds. I wanted a burger. I figured this was not part of Gaea.  
It was so out there for this planet that Dilandau would be gone. I   
got a table and began eating my big mac. Dilandau sat down in the chair  
across from me. He looked a little pale. " What is this place?" he  
asked me in a low whisper. " McDonalds. Over a billion served " i  
retorted. " Oh " was all he said. " What are you doing here " i   
demanded to know. " You brought me here, you tell me " he shouted.   
" Well go home then " i yelled at him. " How can i? You brought me   
here " he said. Which was the truth. I did change the dream. I guess  
if it had been his dream he could do whatever he wanted. I wished to  
be back on gaea. And then we were. I missed the burger. " Now your home  
leave me alone " i snapped. " I knew you weren't dead. I am looking for  
you now " he stated. " Well you won't get very far " i stated. " You  
can't hide forever Atrea. You have no where to go. " he said happy.  
" We'll see " i said as i was waking up. I was drenched in sweat.  
It was still dark so i was not dreaming long. I took my stolen sword  
out and cut my hair, above the shoulder. If i change the way i look,  
then it will be harder to find me. He will be looking for me. The girl  
with long auburn hair. She does not exsist now. Until i can figure   
this out, nothing will be right. I will be hunted by the person i want  
the most.  
-----------------  
Dilandau same moment  
-----------------  
Oh shit. Was that a dream? Or a nightmare? Was she really there?  
Or did i make her up? What the hell is going on? And what the hell is  
a McDonalds? I either, made it up or it is a place on the mystic moon.  
I have to believe it was real. All of it. Confirmation that she is  
truly alive and well. Now the real hunt begins. Just like before. I   
always win. Always get what i want eventually. What i don't get is how  
she was acting toward me. She seemed like she was not good enough for  
me. Hiding, changing the dream around. It is like she wants me but   
feels that she can't. I will make her "see" if it is my last  
wish on Gaea. I guess i should not worry. She will run out of places   
to hide eventually.  
-----------------  
A few weeks later  
-----------------  
Atrea I haven't seen Dilandau. This is a good omen i think. He  
has had plenty of time to find me. Maybe he has given up. What am i  
thinking? Like he would give up on me? A part of me wants him to forget  
about me and the other part needs him to find me. I was safe before.  
When i thought i loved Miguel. I had no worries no real problems. And  
now look at me. I have reverted to my former state. Paranoid,   
delusional, and complicated self. I realize that i do this to myself.  
I just wish i knew what was wrong with me. Why am i so scared? Why am i  
so alone all the time? Why do i panic when i am around people? Great,  
again i am keeping myself up by thinking about things i cannot change.  
If i don't get some sleep soon...... Out like a light.  
------------------  
Dilandau  
------------------  
" Will this magic thing really work?" Dilandau asked the man. " If  
you want to share in someones dream badly enough, this WILL work " the  
old man stated. " What do i have to do ?" Dilandau asked ready to go.  
" You will need to stare into this fire and i will do the rest. You  
will enter her dream without her knowing it. You will be completely  
in control of the dream from that point on. If your ready to begin.. "  
the old man said and waited for the reply. " Let's do this " Dilandau  
said ready as he would ever be.  
Chanting begins, the old man is throwing different powders into  
the fire. This goes on for seemed like forever in Dilandau's mind, then  
he went under  
This place looks familair. Like before..... The tavern where i  
first really met her. I can see her in the corner with that hood on.  
What did i do next? I got a drink and sat next to her. This should be   
interesting. Back at the beginning when the fun started.  
~~~~~: Atrea is wrapped up in her own mind debates. She did not notice   
who is coming to sit down almost next to her. Until he speaks. "So  
don't you like your drink"? Dilandau asks. " I like it fine " the woman  
answers him in a hushed tone. " you hardly drank any of it " Dilandau  
says playfully. Electrical shocks serge in Atrea. I can't believe it   
is him, and he picked this place to drink, damn my luck. I know that  
voice. Well he must not have a clue who i am or he would have done  
something by now. I guess i have no choice but to play along. Or i   
could run..... attracting attention to myself. naw i will play along  
to see what he wants.  
" Well " he said. " Well what " i say. " You never answered my  
question " He retorted. I could not help myself, for the words that   
came out of my mouth were not what i expected i would say. " What  
question was that " i asked him. " You hardly touched your drink "  
he said. " Have you tried this before "? i asked him. " yes " he  
replied taking another drink from his glass. " would you want to   
drink something this horrible, really fast "? I said chuckling. " Good  
point " he said chuckling. I wanted to ask him so many things at that   
point, i needed answers. I knew i would not get any, so i asked what i  
knew i could get away with. " What is your name " I calmly asked him.  
" Dilandau Albatou " he replied. I did not expect him to answer me   
honestly. " And yours " he replied taking another drink from his glass.  
I took a drink from my glass turning away from him so he could not get   
a good view of my face. I am glad i wore my hair up on my head. " My  
name is Briana " I said, secretly patting myself on the back for my  
quick thinking. " So Briana.... what brings you here "? he asked me.  
" Here to this inn or here to Godashiem "? i said back to him. " Are  
you TRYING to avoid my questions "? He said in a playful voice.  
" Not at all" i replied. now a smile on my face. This is going to be  
fun i thought. " Then why don't you answer my question "? He playfully  
stated. " I thought i did, friend. But if you want an answer to a   
question you will have to be more specific". I said with a big smile  
plastered on my hidden face. " I see, you want to play "? He said in a   
tone that would seduce most women. " If you think you can handle   
that " I stated in the same tone he used. I figured why waste a great  
oportunity. I can feel him out, although not literally. I can find out  
the way his mind works and beat him at his own game. " it is a   
challenge you seek "? he said. " Who said you were the challenge i was  
looking for"? I replied very happy with myself. I could feel the   
alcohol starting to affect me. " Because you are still here " he said  
very confident in his ability. " so i am " i whispered. I was  
only a foot away from him, but it felt like his eyes were burning into   
me. More people came into the now crowded bar area. There was not much   
light at the table we were sitting at. I dared to look at him for a  
moment studing his nice face. Then i looked away before he could see   
mine. Then a bar fight ruined my fun. I was not drunk but i was feeling  
very light headed and giddy.   
Something was off here i thought. Why was i dreaming of this place?  
I am going through the motions like deja vu. He was still looking at me  
i could tell, but what to say? I didn't need to say anything because  
everyone in the room disappeared except for him and i? " What have you   
done? " I demanded to know. " When are you going to believe that i will  
never go away? " he said taking another drink. I was shocked but i knew  
that there was no way that HE was really here. I kept telling myself   
that is was just a dream and to ride it out until i wake up. " What are  
you talking about? I don't know you! " i stated. " By now you see that  
it is i who control this dream and you are going to stay here until you  
answer a few questions ". Dilandau said happy with himself. " That is  
impossible " i said turning to look at him. " Really? Then where are  
the people? Why have the events changed from now to then? " He said   
smiling. " Fine, I will assume for now that what you say is the truth.  
What the fuck do you want to know " i said both annoyed and pleased at  
the lengths he went through to get to me.  
" Question number 1: Why do you run away from me? " he said already  
knowing the answer. " Why do you ask questions you already know the   
answers too? " i retorted. " Humor me " he said laughing. " Fine,  
i don't want to be anywhere near you. Are you happy now? " i said.   
" No, not quite. We both know that you want me. In fact i would say it  
was more of an addiction " he said with laughter in his eyes. " WHAT!?"  
i yelled. " You heard me " he laughed heartily. " I am otta here " I  
said while getting up. " Where do you think you will go? Really Atrea.  
This is my dream now. I hold the cards " he smuggly stated. " Not if   
your on fire " i said while trying to use my powers. " They don't work   
this time Atrea. I told you i am in control " he said with an evil   
grin. " Damn it! What do you want from me?" i said on the brink of  
tears. I was afraid to lose him and scared he would pursue me. " I want  
you to face the truth " he said monotone. " What truth " i whispered.  
" The fact is that you love me. You need me. But you are afraid that i  
will ruin you again. You blame me for the marrigae to Miguel. In fact  
i would say that you blame me for a lot of things. You don't want to  
have feelings for me because of what might happen yet you run away  
because you don't know how to deal with what the feelings inside you  
right now " he said that while looking into me eyes. Ha ha i thought  
Dr. Albatou strikes again. He may have had valid points. I was not  
really listening to what the words meant. Only to my inner voice that   
said run.. run.. run away quick. So i ran......  
The dream changed i was in a room quite small. The bar table was  
there as was Dilandau. He never moved an inch, just changed the scene.  
" Told you " was all he said. " Suppose that was all true what you   
said about me. What do i do now? " i stated feeling backed into a   
corner like a caged animal. " Give in to me " he whispered. " That's  
it? " i replied laughing. The table disappeared and the room shrank.  
He got up out of the chair which was the only thing left in this place.  
He walked over to me. " Close your eyes " he whispered. " I can't "  
the words escaped my mouth before i knew what i said. " Give yourself  
to me " he whispered in my ear. I didn't know if i should or if i could  
close them. I could have fought him. My heart was pounding. I wanted  
to give in so badly but i resisted. He put his hand on my waist from   
behind me. His other arm went around my chest pinning me to him. He  
whispered " Close your eyes and trust in me " I closed my eyes. This   
is afterall what i secretly wanted. From there it was all a blur. I  
remember my clothes disappeared and there was a lot of kissing. By the  
time i woke up it was a distant memory that i could vaguely recall. I  
was not sure if it was real or not. I would soon find out though.  
Someone was watching me from the bushes. In the middle of night i could  
see their eyes. Blood red..........  



	13. Chapter 13: What's Real?

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or the people in it. Please don't  
sue:0)  
-------------------  
I have not written in awhile. I have been working on another story.  
But anyway here it is, another chapter. Thanks for reading......  
-------------------  
Chapter 13: What's real  
-------------------  
-The mind of man is capable of anything--- because everything is in   
it, all the past as well as all the future.-  
- Joseph Conrad-  
-------------------  
I have noticed in my short life that everything can change in an  
instant. That one remarkable moment that leaves nothing the same. This  
is one of those times.  
In the bushes i saw glowing red eyes. Was it a beast or man? I was  
just waking up and not to sure if i was still dreaming or i was awake.  
Either way, why chance it. And old man arose from the bushes. Slowly  
walking up to me. " Is your name Atrea? " he said. " That depends on  
whose asking "? I retorted. " I came across a young man earlier tonight  
who has a special interest in your dreams " he replied. " So what do   
you want with me"? I stated very harshly. " I want your powers, child "  
he said laughing. Was he for real? He drew a circle around my campsite.  
I got up and tried to run, it was to late. I was bound in that circle.  
It could have been an invisible shield or something, i could not have  
known. He began chanting in a language i had never heard before. I  
felt a pulsing in my veins. A warm heat slowly rising within me. I felt  
myself wanting to let go of the world and fall in a deep sleep. The  
harder i fought, the faster i became dizzy. Nothing was real to me   
anymore. I had tunnel hearing and my sight wasn't that reliable either.  
I was fading.....  
------------------  
Dilandau   
------------------  
Where the hell am i? Oh wait. ok. So where's the old guy? I feel   
rested enough. I know she is close. From what he said i should be   
only fifteen or so minutes from her position. I just wish i knew which  
direction to go. Dilandau gets up and surveys all four paths   
Maybe i will follow the old man. He seems to know a lot of magic and  
maybe he can tell me where she is. HHHMMMM footprints heading this  
way. I hope this is it. I want to find one of them tonight.  
~~~~ Dilandau sees a glowing blue fog ahead ~~~~ I was right. That must  
be her. He breaks into a run. He does not like what he finds...  
------------------  
The campsite  
------------------  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!! " Dilandau yells while  
drawing his sword. The old man does not seem bothered a bit. In that  
second, Atrea looks over to Dilandau as he strikes the old man in the  
back with his sword. The old man dies, as well as the light that  
engulfed her.  
"Why have you come"? I whispered, out of it. " Well it looks like i  
came to save you. " he replied now at my side. I felt only half alive.  
My powers died with the old man. I could not feel them anymore. I  
started to cry. I can't really say why i am crying, no real purpose.  
" You know my powers are gone now, and i feel empty " i said trying  
to focus on his face. " I know, it's ok . I have found you and  
nothing will ever take me away from you again " he said confident.  
He sat there looking down at me face holding my limp body on his lap.  
I didn't know what to tell him. I felt like i had a concusion or  
something. My hearing faded in and out, as did my vision. I felt sick  
all over. I tried to speak but my lips would not work, i could feel  
tears coming down my face and that was about it. As the minutes passed  
i became aware of so many things. The ground was sooo cold, i felt like  
it was a focus point for me to stay awake. The wind stung my eyes, so  
i closed them. I could hear my own breathing as i lay there so  
helpless. Who knew that these things could go so terribly wrong. My  
good intentions changed Gaea. Running away didn't help either, the  
void in my heart and soul grew larger. And now look at me. Laying  
here dying. I know i am dying, it does not appear Dilandau thinks so.  
If this is all the time i have left in my life, i am glad he is here.  
He's talking. I can see his lips move. I think he said i love you,  
but my eyes are blurred. I feel like i am floating......  
-------------------  
The nearest town  
-------------------  
I saw the light disappear from her eyes and rushed her to the  
nearest place. It was about an hour away by horse. She has a pulse but  
it's weak. I am not sure what to do. If she dies........ Can't think  
about that now. I be strong enough for both of us.  
" Do you have a healer ?" I yell to the people in the square. A  
woman an a young girl run outside of a hut about 2 meters away. I   
told them what had happened. They did not look hopeful. " You have to  
save her! " i yelled. " There is nothing i or anyone else can do now "  
the woman said. Her eyes were closed and her pulse almost gone.  
" Leave me with her! " i yelled.  
I was alone with Atrea. I could not let her die, but was powerless  
to change anything. I did the only thing i could do. Talk to her. I   
hoped she could her me before she.....  
I can hear Dilandau talking away again, barking orders. Trying to   
save me. It seems everyone left us alone. I am going to die. Thats a  
hard thing to realize. He told me he loved me. That was about the only  
audible thing i could hear. Everything else i felt strained to hear.  
With my last breath i told him i loved him too. Then i faded away.  
-------------------  
Hosipital  
-------------------  
" Where am i?" I whisper. My mouth was dry like sandpaper. I tried  
to sit up but i found myself to weak to do so. My eyes were in need of  
some serious visine, and my head could use a whole bottle of tylenol.  
It was dark in this room but i was aware of little things. Blinking   
machines, blinds on the window, and the soft bed i was laying in.  
Was i dreaming? Lately i cannot seem to tell the difference. It is  
all the same. But this time, it can't be a dream, i feel achy.   
Down the hall excited nurses were running around. I heard their shoes  
on the floor. This was earth, i was sure of it. So why did i die, in  
that other place? Why no pilar or light? I was sick of questions. My  
tired body wanted sleep. I closed my eyes and did just that.  
Some time later, i heard voices in the room i was in. A doctor or  
nurse, who knows. I refused to let them know i was awake. I lay there  
eyes closed, listening. " Remarkable, this almost never happens " a  
male voice spoke. I heard flipping of some pages. They knew i woke up,  
something in my vitals told them as much. It took 2 more days or so,  
before i figured out what they meant. Through all the conversations,  
i have been in a coma for about 4 years after a bad car accident in  
New York. The guy who hit me, died at the site of the accident.   
If this was true.... All the events i had just lived through were  
not real? Did my mind make them up? Would i wake up tomorrow and be  
on Gaea again or some other place? I did not want to live through this  
again. I never really left earth then...... Or i was in hell. Nothing  
makes sense...............  
- In the real world... as in dreams... nothing is as it seems... -  
- Book of counted sorrows -  
-------------------  
Well thats it, i thought there would be more but i want to save it for  
part 3 of this trilogy thingy i am doing. I want to leave you with   
some questions though, that will have answers in the third sequel  
called: "His Reality".  
Was Atrea and Dilandau's adventure, fiction or non fiction?  
What happened to Hitomi and Van?  
Did they rebuild yet again?  
Is Miguel still in the monkhood?  
Did the slayers really die?  
Or are they somewhere between time and space?  
Does Earth and Gaea run on the same linear time?  
Thank you again for all your reviews.:0) Ellone......  



End file.
